Le retour d'une exilée
by Somakito
Summary: C'est l'histoire, d'une jeune fille qui revient au Japon vers sa famille, les Soma. Tohru veut tout savoir sur la jeune fille, mais cette dernière n'est pas de cet avis. ATTENTION SPOILER ! Fanfiction suspendue depuis 2006, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour laisser un petit mot, histoire que les gens le sachent ' !
1. Chapitre 1 : Le retour

**Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya (même mon Shiguré T.T)_

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour**

_Shiguré était assit dans son salon et lisait un magasine, dehors, le soleil brillait, il faisait un temps magnifique et la maison était calme, ce qui n'était pratiquement jamais le cas. Kyô, Tohru ainsi que Yuki étaient allés se promener avec Saki et Arisa, Momiji et Hatsuharu, Shiguré n'avait pas voulu venir avec eux car il attendait de la visite. Alors qu'il était toujours en train de lire, la porte s'ouvrit, le maudit leva la tête et vit Hatori qui ne semblait pas très joyeux, il s'assit en face de son ami mais ne parla pas._

« Hé bien Hatori, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrais voir un médecin » _Fit Shiguré avec un sourire en coin_

« Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter »

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Elle va revenir » _Répondit-il en se levant_

« Elle ? » _Shiguré semblait perdu_

« Akito a apprit qu'on l'avait expulsé de son appartement, il lui a ordonné de revenir, pour son bien à elle »

« Elle va donc revenir, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. » _Il posa son magasine sur la table et se leva lui aussi._

« Akito te réclame, il a quelque chose à te dire »

_Au même moment, à la gare, l'avion en provenance de la France se posa, les quelques passagers descendirent tranquillement. Tout derrière eux, une jeune fille restait à l'écart et marchait plus lentement, elle avait les cheveux noir avec des mèches blanches qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, ses yeux étaient vert. Elle portait une courte jupe noir qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et un débardeur moulant blanc avec quelques taches noires. Elle devait avoir dans les dix huit ans. La jeune fille sortit alors de l'aéroport, un homme en costume noir vint vers elle avec un carton marqué **« Soma »**, il ouvrit la porte de la voiture dans laquelle elle monta en soupirant._

_Après un long trajet, la voiture s'arrêta devant un immense portail, un écriteau était accroché juste à côté **« Manoir Soma »**, la jeune fille descendit de la voiture et entra dans la propriété. Le jardin était désert, les oiseaux chantaient à peine, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée puis avant qu'elle eu le temps de frapper à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Une vieille femme l'invita à entrer et lui demanda de la suivre, ce que la jeune fille fit tout en soupirant. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes, puis la vieille femme la laissa devant une porte en lui disant d'enlever ses chaussures avant d'entrer, la jeune fille n'était pas stupide et le savait très bien. Elle frappa à la porte puis après avoir entendu une voix lui dire d'entrer elle enleva ses bottes et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, ce qui fit sursauter la personne qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce._

« Bonjour Akito » _Dit la jeune fille et restant devant la porte_

« Ca faisait longtemps, Natsu » _Répondit Akito en se levant doucement et en souriant à la jeune fille._

_Natsu : l'été_

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma première Fic alors ne soyez pas trop méchants :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : La décision d'Akito

**Disclamer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya T.T_

**Chapitre 2 : ****La décision d'Akito **

« Comment s'est passé le voyage ? » _Demanda Akito_

« Ennuyant »

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me revoir »

« Ce n'est pas... »

« Seigneur Akito, monsieur Shiguré est arrivé » _Fit la voix de la vieille femme qui avait accompagné Natsu avant que cette dernière pu finir sa phrase._

« Bien, faites le entrer ! »

_Shiguré entra alors, il inclina la tête pour saluer Akito, puis il se tourna vers Natsu qui le regardait en levant un sourcil, elle lui aurait bien fait un sourire, mais la présence d'Akito ne lui permettait pas ce genre de choses. Shiguré s'assit alors sur ses genoux, la jeune fille l'imita vite, ils attendaient tout les deux qu'Akito parle en premier, cette dernière s'allongea, comme à son habitude, par terre sans dire un seul mot. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, personne n'avait parlé, puis soudain, Akito se releva, elle se mit juste à côté de Natsu et prit une de ses mèches blanches dans la main._

« Je souhaite que Natsu habite chez toi Shiguré, le temps de construise une belle chambre pour elle dans le Manoir. »

_Ce fut les seuls mots qu'Akito prononça, elle sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant Shiguré et Natsu se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis lentement, Shiguré se leva, la jeune l'imita aussitôt, ils sortirent ensuite du Manoir et marchèrent dans les rues, aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Shiguré regardait toujours droit devant lui, quand à Natsu, elle admirait le paysage, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin chez Shiguré, ce dernier lui fit visiter sa maison, alors qu'il lui montrait la salle de bain, Natsu remarqua une corbeille de linge qui contenait quelques vêtements féminins._

« Ne me dit pas que Ritsu vit avec toi »

« Non pas du tout ! En fait ses vêtements appartiennent à Tohru, tu verras elle est très gentille »

« Tohru Soma ? Je ne crois pas la connaître »

« C'est normal, elle s'appelle Tohru Honda, elle vit chez moi depuis un an »

« QUOI ! » _Natsu hurla plus fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts_

« Akito ne t'en a pas parlé, ça m'étonne » _Fit il en se massant le menton_

« C'est normal, je crois que nous avons parlés deux secondes avant que tu n'entres » _Elle regarda de nouveau Shiguré et leva un sourcil_ « Mais au fait, Akito ne dit rien de ton histoire avec cette Tohru ? »

« AHAHAHAHAHA ! Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que Tohru et moi étions en couple ? » _Dit il en riant_

« Hé bien...tu vis avec elle, il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! »

« Kyô et Yuki vivent aussi chez moi, ils sont dans la même classe que Tohru »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi Akito a voulu que j'habite chez toi en attendant que j'ai une chambre au Manoir »

« Parce que je suis un adulte responsable » _Répondit-il avec un immense sourire_

« Hum...tu n'as jamais été un adulte responsable » _Dit-elle septique_

« Oh ! Tu es méchante ! » _Shiguré fit semblant de pleurer en se frottant les yeux_

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. Maintenant, raconte moi ce qui c'est passé pendant ma longue absence »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre mouvementée

**Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennnent à Natsuki Takaya T.T_

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre mouvementée**

_Cela faisait un bon moment que Shiguré et Natsu discutaient quand ils entendirent des voix rirent et s'approcher, Shiguré se mit à sourire et regarda la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit alors sur Tohru qui riait de bon cœur. Elle avait la tête tourné vers Arisa qui était juste à côté d'elle, et n'avait donc pas remarqué que Shiguré avait de la compagnie. Celui-ci se mit à sourire à Natsu qui regardait les nouveaux arrivant d'un mauvais œil, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les étrangers et en particulier quand ils ne faisaient pas partit des Soma. C'est alors qu'elle vit une frimousse très familière faire des bond en entrant, des cheveux blond et avec un accoutrement assez étrange, Momiji venait de faire son entrée._

« Shiguré ! Est-ce que je peux... » _Il s'arrêta net en voyant Natsu, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il se mit à courir vers la jeune fille et lui sauta dessus._

« Voyons Momiji, laisse la respirer » _Fit Shiguré en ricanant, puis il regarda Tohru pour voir sa réaction face à cet étrange phénomène, car oui, Momiji ne s'était pas transformé en lapin. La jeune fille avait la bouche grande ouverte. Shiguré posa ses mains sur les épaules de Natsu et la tourna vers Tohru et Arisa_ « Natsu, je te présente Tohru Honda et son amie Arisa Uotani, les filles voici Natsu Soma, elle va vivre ici quelques temps. » _Présenta t-il avec un immense sourire_

« C'est super ! Je suis enchantée de vous connaître ! » _Tohru se précipita vers Natsu et lui sera la main_ « J'espère qu'on va devenir amie ! »

« Hum » _La jeune fille retira sa main et se tourna vers Shiguré_ « Je vais prendre l'air »

_La jeune fille sortit par derrière sans attendre une réponse, Tohru regarda Shiguré, celui-ci haussa les épaules. Momiji prit la main de Tohru et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour Natsu, elle avait toujours été comme ça, elle n'avait jamais aimé les étrangers et encore moins quand ils étaient proches des Soma. Tohru, Arisa et Momiji s'installèrent à côté de l'écrivain pour laisser entrer les derniers arrivant, Saki Hanajima entra d'abord, elle abordait comme toujours, une longue robe noire. Puis ce fut au tour de Yuki de passe le pas de la porte, Kyô était juste à côté de lui et le menaçait de son poing, et enfin, Hatsuharu qui ferma la porte derrière lui._

« Bon ! On va y aller »_ Fit Arisa avec un grand sourire _« On se voit demain Tohru ! A demain poil de carotte et le prince ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comment ça ! »_ hurla Kyô, mais les filles étaient déjà partit_

« Vous croyez que je lui ai fait peur Shiguré ? » _Demanda Tohru avec une petite voix _

« Non, elle vient juste de revenir au Japon, cela fait quelques années qu'elle est partie, il faut juste qu'elle se réhabitue à tout ce monde. »

« De qui parles-tu ? » _Demanda Yuki en ébouriffant les cheveux de Momiji qui sautait partout._

« De Natsu »

« Quoi ? Elle est revenue ! » _S'écria Kyô_

« Oui, elle a été expulsé de son appartement et Akito l'a apprit, il lui a demandait de revenir au Japon. »

« Tu veux dire ordonner » _Précisa Yuki_

« Je...je ne comprend pas » _Bredouilla Tohru en tripotant ses doigts_ « Pourquoi Momiji ne s'est pas transformé quand il a enlacé Natsu »

« Il y a une raison toute bête à cela »

« Arrête de parler Shiguré, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire. Tu lui fais peu être confiance, mais pas moi » _Dit Natsu qui était contre le mur, les bras croisés_.

« Ca fait longtemps Natsu » _Yuki lui fit un beau sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté_

« Bonjour Yuki, ce que tu as grandit »

« Tu as vu ça ! Et bientôt il ressemblera à mon Aya chéri ! »

« Shiguré... »

« Oh ! Je sais ! Si j'appelais Ayamé pour qu'il vienne te dire bonjour ! »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça sale cabot ! »

« Tiens, tu es là toi » _Dit froidement Natsu en regardant Kyô_

« Salut » _Il la regarda brièvement puis monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre_

« Même après plusieurs années, cette situation entre vous n'a pas changé »

« Merci Haru, j'avais remarqué. Très heureuse de te revoir » _Elle se tourna vers Shiguré_ « On fait comme on a dit, je dors avec toi »

« Shiguré ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle peut dormir avec Tohru, il y a de la place dans son lit ! Et je suis sur que ça ne la dérangerais pas ! » _Yuki se retourna alors vers elle_ « N'est ce pas ? » _Il lui fit un grand sourire_

« Oh non bien sur que non ça ne me dérange pas ! » _Elle était devenue toute rouge_

« Moi ça me dérange. Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir dans la même chambre et encore moins le même lit qu'elle ! »

« Tu préfères sans doute dormir avec Kyô » _Dit Hatsuharu en plissant les yeux_

« Plutôt crever que de dormir avec ce sale chat ! » _Natsu empoigna le col du bœuf_

« Allons, allons ! Je veux garder ma maison intacte. »

« C'est décidé je dors dans la chambre de Shiguré, et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ça ! » _Elle regarda Yuki et Haru à tour de rôle_

_La journée se termina assez vite, Hatsuharu et Momiji étaient restés manger chez Shiguré, pour une raison étrange Kyô n'avait pas voulu descendre. Tohru s'était chargée de lui apporter de quoi manger, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur Natsu mais il se mit encore plus en colère et lui demanda de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec lui._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Surprise

**Disclamer : Comme toujours, aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Natsuki Takaya !**

**Réponse au review (en reviens toujours pas qu'elle en ai eu une :D) :**

**piaf :** _**Ooooh merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir :), désolé si les chapitres sont court mais j'y arrive mieux comme ça, alors que si ils sont long, je met beaucoup de temps pour les écrire :D, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes :D ! Kisu !**_

**Chapitre 4 : Surprise**

_Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Natsu vivait chez Shiguré, elle ne parlait presque jamais à Tohru, et elle s'engueulait toujours avec Kyô. Ce jour là, Shiguré l'avait forcé à venir avec eux se promener, c'est donc avec mauvaise humeur qu'elle les suivit. Ils étaient partit dans un parc qui appartenait aux Soma pour y faire un joyeux pique nique, mais il était loin d'être joyeux, surtout pour Natsu qui ne fit aucun sourire. Tohru était en train de jouer aux cartes avec Yuki, Kyô et Hatsuharu, Shiguré lisait un livre en regardant de temps en temps les jeunes, quand à Momiji il encourageait Tohru en criant et en secouant les bras ce qui énervait Kyô. Il n'y avait que Natsu qui ne faisait rien, elle était juste à côté de Shiguré et était couchée sur le dos, elle fixait le ciel sans rien dire._

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec eux ? » _Demanda l'écrivain_

« Ca va mal finir si je vais avec eux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, nous allons encore nous crier dessus et leur bonheur s'en ira » _Répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos_

« Se serait si bien si vous faisiez la paix, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je ne ferais jamais la paix avec ce stupide chat, je le déteste »

« Et Haru ? »

« C'est une autre histoire, mais il ne vaux pas mieux que Kyô »

« Dit moi, est ce que tu es allais saluer ton frère ? »

« Non, il doit être occupé, comme il l'a toujours été »

« Je l'ai invité, il ne va pas tarder à venir »

« Quoi ! » _S'écria t-elle en se relevant brusquement faisait ainsi se retourner les autres Soma qui jouaient aux cartes_ « Tu as osé faire ça ! Tu n'arrête pas de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! »

« Je fais ça pour toi, pour ton bien et ta tranquillité d'esprit, il faudra bien un jour que tu affrontes tes démons »

« Je les ai affrontés ! » _Elle partit en courant_

« Natsu ! » _S'exclama Tohru qui partit à sa poursuite avant que quelqu'un l'en empêche_

_Natsu courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers la sortie du parc, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et n'avait pas remarqué que Tohru courait derrière elle, la jeune Soma semblait exténuée elle n'eu pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'un nuage vint prendre sa place. Tohru se mit à courir un peu plus vite, elle s'arrêta à l'endroit où Natsu était quelques secondes auparavant et vit une ratte noire et blanche inconsciente juste au milieu des vêtements de la jeune Soma. Tohru prit la ratte dans ses mains ainsi que les vêtements et courut vers Shiguré, elle était paniquée et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. L'écrivain se mit à sourire en voyant la Tohru portait la ratte, il leva la main pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas poser de questions, du moins pas pour le moment._

« Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de partir après Natsu ? » _Demanda brusquement Kyô en venant vers Tohru_

« Oh...je... »

« Tu n'as pas à lui répondre Tohru, ce n'est qu'un chat stupide qui ne comprend jamais rien _» La coupa Yuki en posant une main sur l'épaule à la jeune fille._

« Je ne comprend jamais rien ! Tu te fou de moi... »

_Kyô n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Natsu se retransforma, ses yeux fixaient ceux du garçon qui la regardait avec une certaine lueur, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se ravisa vite et se retourna. Les autres garçons s'étaient déjà retournés pour que Natsu se rhabille, dès qu'elle eut finit elle s'installa de nouveau à côté de Shiguré. Hatsuharu, Kyô, Yuki et Tohru recommencèrent leur partie de cartes, quand à Momiji il reste près de Natsu, celle-ci le serrait de temps en temps dans les bras, mais ce calme ne dura pas très longtemps._

« Bonjour tout le monde » _Fit une voix que Natsu ne connaissait que trop bien_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le frère de Natsu

**Réponse au review :**

**Yazoo Soma :** _**hihihi, bien voila, tu sauras qui est le frère de Natsu,-.- même si tu le sais déjà vu que j'ai eut la bétise de te le dire sur msn ! Raaah je peux pas tenir ma langue ! Bizouxxx**_

**Chapitre 5 : Le frère de Natsu**

_Les jeunes Soma se retournèrent pour voir Hatori arriver vers eux, il avait une chemise blanche et un pantalon marron et portait un panier rempli de fruits, il salua les jeunes puis vint vers Shiguré. Hatori n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Natsu, cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés et serrait les poings en se cachant un peu plus derrière Shiguré._

« Hari ! » _S'écria Momiji en sautant sur lui_

« Bonjour Momiji, tu sembles en pleine forme »

« Bonjour Mr Hatori, comment allez vous ? » _Demanda Tohru en s'inclinant pour le saluer_

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Je vais bien merci ! Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir »

« Shiguré m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes »

« Alors c'était ça ton besoin présent de vider ta vessie ? » _Murmura Natsu à l'oreille de l'écrivant qui avait un sourire en coin_

« Coucou Hatori ! Mais qu'est ce que tu nous as apporté » _S'exclama Shiguré en le levant et en prenant le panier_ « Oh ! Des bananes, des oranges... »

_Alors que Shiguré faisait l'inventaire du panier d'Hatori, celui-ci vit Natsu qui se tenait devant lui, le médecin avait les yeux grands ouverts, quand à la jeune fille, elle était en pleine confusion. D'un côté elle voulait partir et ne pas lui parler, de l'autre elle voulait l'enlacer et lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, mais le choix était dur, surtout après ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait pas empêché de partir, il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, il n'était pas venu avec les autres Soma à l'aéroport, même Akito était venu, mais pas lui. Elle n'essaya même pas de faire un pas vers Hatori car s'était lui qui s'approché d'elle, après l'avoir regardé quelques minutes il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Tout les autres les regardaient, Tohru se posait beaucoup de questions sur la relation d'Hatori et de Natsu, elle était trop jeune pour être sa compagne. Kyô, lui, avait tourné la tête et fixait à présent un arbre, il serrait ses poings, il n'avait pas vu que Shiguré l'observait avec un sourire en coin._

« Je ne te savais si émotif » _Dit Natsu en s'écartant d'Hatori, celui-ci avait un larme qui coulait sur sa joue droite_

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es partit » _Se justifia t-il_ « Tu as grandit » _Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille avec un sourire_

« Arrête Hatori ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! »

« Hé bien Natsu ? Tu n'essayes pas de l'étrangler ? » _Demanda Shiguré avec un fou rire, puis il se tourna vers Tohru qui était pensive_ « Quelque chose ne va pas Tohru ? »

« Oh si ! Tout va bien ! » _Elle était à nouveau toute rouge et jouait avec ses mains_

« Ne t'imagine pas des choses en les voyant » _Fit Momiji avec un grand sourire en montrant Hatori et Natsu du doigt_ « Ils sont frère et sœur »

« Ah ! » _S'exclama la jeune fille en reculant sous le choc de la nouvelle_

« Pour qui tu te prend le lapin pour lui dire ce genre de chose » _S'énerva Natsu en fronçant les sourcils_

« Ne te fâche pas, tu sais Tohru est très gentille »

« Je m'en contre balance qu'elle soit gentille ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Ce n'est pas une Soma ! »

« Ferme la sale rongeur » _Fit Kyô d'un ton froid qui réservait surtout à Yuki_

« Oh toi le matou je t'ai pas causé alors boucle là »

« Ca suffit ! » _Tonna Hatori en se mettant entre Kyô et Natsu, il se retourna vers cette dernière_ « Laisse Tohru tranquille, elle n'a rien fait, alors ne t'énerve pas contre elle. »

« Bien, comme tu veux » _Natsu soupira et puis elle s'installa contre le tronc d'un arbre_.

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent assez vite, Shiguré, Hatori et les jeunes parlaient de tout et de rien en mangeant quelques fruits, Natsu était restée contre son arbre, au soleil, et fixait le sol depuis un bon moment. Puis le soleil disparu au dessus de la tête de Natsu, elle la releva et vit l'objet de sa mauvaise humeur, Tohru Honda avec son éternel sourire qui énervait la jeune Soma. _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Petite conversation

**Chapitre 6 : Petite conversation**

_Natsu la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, quand à Tohru, elle s'installa à côté de la jeune fille et lui sourit, puis elle prit une orange qui était posée dans le panier et en proposa une à Natsu, mais cette dernière se contenta de la regarder de la même manière._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_ Lui demanda froidement Natsu_

« Rien, juste un peu parler avec vous »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi, alors soit une brave fille et retourne avec les autres »

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, j'essaie juste de tous un peu vous connaître »

« A quoi ça te servirait de me connaître ? A rien du tout alors laisse moi ! »

« Je voudrais tellement vous libérer de cette malédiction, que vous soyez libre »_ Tohru leva la tête et regarda le ciel _« C'est injuste ce qui vous arrive, vous n'avez jamais voulu cela »

« Tu veux briser la malédiction ? »_ S'exclama Natsu en ouvrant grand les yeux _« Qui es tu pour vouloir ça ! »

« Juste quelqu'un qui voudrait que tout le monde soit heureux »

« Et toi ? »_ Demanda Natsu en regardant Tohru, il n'y avait plus rien de froid dans son ton_

« Moi ? »

« Es tu heureuse ? Pourquoi ne pense tu pas à toi avant de penser aux autres ? »

« Je suis heureuse, depuis que je vis chez Shiguré je suis devenu plus heureuse que jamais, et surtout depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance des maudits. »

« Je suppose que c'est à toi qu'on doit le caractère de Yuki et de Kyô, j'ai remarqué qu'ils ne chamaillaient plus comme avant. »

« Oh je n'ai rien fait »_ Fit Tohru en secouant les mains, elle rougissait. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre regarda Natsu _« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Va s'y, mais je ne te répondrais peu être pas »

« Comment ce fait t-il que vous soyez vous aussi possédé par l'esprit du rat, je pensais que comme tout les autres il n'y en avait qu'un. »

« C'est tout bête en fait, Yuki est moi sommes nés le même jour, la même heure. Contrairement à lui,je suis morte à la naissance, et lui non. Puis les médecins ont réussi à me réanimer » _Elle regarda Tohru et lui fit un timide sourire _« Tu vois, c'est tout bête »

« Ah...vous ne m'avez pas tout dit n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

_Juste en face d'elles, Shiguré observait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt, au fond de lui il espérait que Tohru puisse faire fondre la glace qui entoure le cœur de Natsu. Puis il tourna la tête et regarda Kyô, celui-ci était en position de combat avec Hatsuharu qui était devenu Black Haru. L'écrivain avait une idée en tête, et il était prêt à tout pour la réaliser. Juste à côté de lui, Yuki observait Tohru et Natsu, celle-ci avait petit sourire, puis il regarda de nouveau Tohru, elle savait redonner le sourire et il était heureux de la connaître, caren la voyant, il se sentait bien._

_Après ce bref moment, le petit groupe se sépara pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives, Shiguré, Kyô, Yuki et Tohru marchaient ensemble dans les rues, quand à Natsu, elle était toujours à l'écart. Yuki s'arrêta et attendit Natsu, il marcha juste à côté d'elle, la jeune fille le regarda et lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit. Devant eux, Kyô avait vu la scène et serrait une fois de plus ses poings, il sentit alors quelque chose sur sa main, Tohru venait de la lui prendre dans la sienne et souriait. Puis il retira sa main en entendant un chant qu'il connaissait très bien, Kyô se retourna vers Natsu qui chantait._

« Seul, je ne ferais plus un pas, les vents du temps sont trop forts. »_ Elle regarda Kyô dans les yeux _« Je vivrai désormais avec cette blessure que tu m'as faîte. »

**Note de l'auteur : Les paroles de la chanson sont la traduction de « Forever Love » une chanson du groupe Japonais X-Japan.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Petits conflits

**Chapitre 7 : Petits conflits**

_Le soleil venait juste de se lever, Tohru était déjà debout et préparait le petit déjeuner tout en chantonnant, Yuki arriva comme à son habitude dans les vaps, il fit un faible sourire à Tohru qui lui rendit aussitôt. Après quelques minutes, ce fut au tour de Shiguré d'immerger, les adolescents furent surprit de le voir, car il ne se levait jamais aussi tôt. Natsu entra à son tour dans la cuisine en saluant brièvement Yuki et Tohru, puis elle sortit dehors sans leur dire quoi que se soit. Shiguré soupira en mettant la main devant son visage, il semblait exténué, il avait des cernes aux yeux. Les deux adolescents s'interrogèrent du regard sur le comportement de Shiguré._

« Vous allez bien Shiguré ? » _Demanda Tohru un peu inquiète_

« Je n'ai pas bien dormit » _Répondit-il en bayant_

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Natsu a fait quelques petits cauchemars, puis on a un peu parlé » _Il prit le journal qui était posé sur la table et commença à le feuilleter_

« Bonjour » _Marmonna Kyô en entrant_

« Bonjour Kyô ! » _Dit Tohru en chantonnant et en lui faisait un grand sourire, puis elle se tourna vers Shiguré_ « Vous croyez que je peux aller lui parler ? »

« Parler à qui ? » _Demanda le chat en prenant la bouteille de lait_

« Melle toi de ce qui te regarde »

« Oh sale rat je ne t'ai pas permit de m'adresser la parole ! »

« Voyons les garçons... » _Commença Tohru en secouant les mains, puis elle entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur Natsu qui rentrée, elle accouru vers la jeune Soma en oubliant les garçons qui se chamaillaient_ « Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose ? »

« Non » _Natsu passa à côté de Tohru, elle se dirigea vers Shiguré et se pencha vers lui_ « Je vais au manoir, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Tu vas voir Akito ? » _Demanda Shiguré en baissant son journal_

_Shiguré avait parlé bien plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu, Yuki et Kyô avaient arrêtés leur dispute et s'étaient retournés vers l'écrivant. Natsu lança un regard noir et rempli de reproche à Shiguré qui fit un petit sourire en coin, il avait faire exprès de le dire assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Natsu poussa un soupir et prit place à côté de Shiguré, elle tapotait sur la tête et regardant à droite et à gauche en signe d'impatience, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester à la même table que **lui**. L'écrivain posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune Soma qui se calma aussitôt, juste en face d'eux, Kyô était en train de s'enflammer et semblait dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait._

« Pourquoi veux-tu aller voir Akito ? » _Demanda Yuki_

« Pourquoi poses-tu cette question alors que tu sais que je ne vais pas te répondre ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous la fermez pas pour que je mange en paix ? » _Fit Kyô en grognant_

« Commence pas à m'échauffer les oreilles »

« C'est toi qui me les échauffes ! Ta présence m'ennui ! Avoir un rat sous ce toit ça suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu te ramène ! »

« Oh ! Pardon si j'ai mit les projets de monsieur le chat à l'eau ! Mais est-ce ma faute si j'ai atterri ici ? Je ne voulais pas non plus être sous le même toi que toi ! »

« Voyons les enfants... » _Commença Shiguré_

« La ferme ! » _Crièrent-ils en se tournant vers l'écrivant qui se renfrogna_

« Tu te crois meilleure parce que t'es la chouchou d'Akito ! »

« Je ne suis pas la chouchou d'Akito ! Et toi ? Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu as réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi ! »

« Le dessus ? » _Demanda Yuki en levant un sourcil_

« Tu n'es qu'une sale rate ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé en magasin ? Je te croyais plus innovateur, tu me ressors les mêmes phrases que tu réserves à Yuki »

« La ferme ! »

« Et en plus tu es vulgaire, tu me fends le cœur » _Natsu posa sa main sur son cœur en soupirant_

« Va te faire voir ! » _Hurla t-il en cassant la table avec son poing, puis il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte._

« Oh non ! Ma belle table ! » _Pleurnicha l'écrivain en ramassant les débris._

_Natsu sortit elle aussi de la maison, elle marchait rapidement dans la rue en cachant le soleil qui lui faisait face avec sa main. Il faisait très beau et très chaud, Natsu était habillée d'un petit haut sans manche de couleur noire, puis d'un fin pantalon court en jean qui était également noir et enfin elle portait des petites bottes noire avec des lacets oranges. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus avec deux petites baguettes, et quelques mèches noires et blanches confondues partaient dans tout les sens. La jeune fille marchait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, ses yeux étaient rouges, et quelques larmes tombaient sur ses joues. Elle arriva alors devant le Manoir Soma, elle sécha les quelques larmes qu'elle avaient et entra sans prendre la peine de sonner. Elle traversa l'allée puis arriva à un petit jardin, elle remarqua quelques oiseaux s'en voler et se dirigea vers eux, c'est alors qu'elle le vit, il était seul et s'occupait des fleurs. _

« Kuréno ! » _Appela t-elle_

« Natsu-san ? » _Fit t-il en se retournant, il semblait surprit de la voir_ « Depuis quand êtes vous revenue ? »

« Akito ne t'as rien dit ? Je suis là depuis hier »

« Non Akito ne m'a rien dit, mais ça ne fait rien » _Il s'approcha de Natsu qui lui sauta au coup avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que se soit, un nuage se forma de nouveau autour de la jeune fille._

« Mais ? Comment ça se fait ? » _Demanda t-elle sous sa forme de ratte_

« Je ne suis plus possédé » _Répondit Kuréno en prenant la petite ratte dans ses mains puis il l'emmena vers son visage_ « Vous devez être triste Natsu-san, je suis libre et pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour, alors que vous, vous voudriez l'être depuis si longtemps.

« Kuréno ? Que se passe t-il ? » _Demanda Akito qui venait vers lui, elle remarqua les vêtements éparpillés au sol et interrogea le jeune homme du regard._

« Natsu-san ne savait pas. » _Il s'approcha d'Akito_ _qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite ratte posée sur les mains de Kuréno_

« NATSU ! » _Hurla t-elle en la prenant délicatement dans ses mains, puis elle se tourna vers Kuréno_ « Ramasse ses affaires et suit moi ! » _Dit-elle sèchement._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Journée mouvementée

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yazoo Soma** : **_Yé ! Il se passe un truc entre Kyô et Natsu ? AAAh j'en savait rien (siffle et regarde en l'air) tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait chaud au cœur ! Bizouxxx !_**

**Kisa-kun** : **_Ah tu ne savais pas qu'Akito était une femme ! Ben désolé de te l'apprendre mais c'est la pur vérité, enfin bon, on l'apprend que dans les volumes qui ne sont pas encore sortit en France ! Je suis désolé de te l'avoir fait apprendre de cette manière ! En tout cas merci pour ta review c'est gentil !_**

**Chapitre 8 : Journée mouvementée**

_Akito était en colère, elle criait sur Kuréno qui était à genoux devant elle, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Natsu avait été emmené par des domestiques pour voir Hatori sous les ordres d'Akito qui voulait savoir si elle n'était pas blessée. Les oiseaux s'étaient tous envolés en entendant Akito hurler, elle était dans une colère noire, Kuréno ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Alors qu'Akito leva sa main dans l'intention de frapper le jeune homme, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, c'était Natsu. Elle se précipita vers Akito et se mit à genoux devant elle. Akito baissa lentement la main et tomba elle aussi sur ses genoux, elle s'approcha de Natsu en marchant par terre, puis caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune Soma._

« Natsu...tu m'as fait peur »

« Pardonne moi Akito, tout cela est de ma faute » _Elle avait la tête baissée, quelques larmes tombèrent par terre._

« Chut » _Akito la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, puis elle regarda Kuréno_ « Tu peux sortir »

_Kuréno sortit sans faire le moindre bruit, Akito et Natsu restèrent longtemps dans cette position, se serrant mutuellement, aucunes des deux ne parlaient, on entendait tout juste leur respiration. Puis doucement, Akito lâcha la jeune Soma et se leva, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Le soleil brillait, et les oiseaux chantaient, Akito respira l'air, puis elle se retourna vers Natsu, cette dernière n'avait pas bougé et fixait la jeune femme. Puis elle se leva à son tour et vint la rejoindre, elle regarda dehors et sembla sur le coup en train de rêver, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Le jardin qu'elle avait connu autrefois n'était plus, celui qui était devant elle était magnifique, il y avait des fleurs de couleurs différentes, des fleurs de cerisiers et bien d'autres plantes._

« J'aimerais être comme ses fleurs, elle fleurissent et deviennent plus belles quand vient l'été, alors que moi, je me dessèche à vu d'œil. »

« Akito ! _» Natsu se retourna vers la jeune femme, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules_ « Bat toi ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Tu dois te battre pour survivre ! »

« Je n'en peux plus, je suis trop épuisée »

« Ne m'as-tu pas un jour dit de toujours se battre quoi qu'il arrive ? »

« Depuis quand écoutes tu ce que je dis ? »

« Depuis que je sais qui tu es » _Natsu enlaça Akito et posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme_ « Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes, tu as toujours été gentille avec moi. Et moi je t'aime beaucoup. »

« Quel jour sommes nous ? » _Demanda brusquement Akito en écartant Natsu pour la fixer dans les yeux_

« Lundi je crois, pourquoi ? »

« Et tu n'es pas en cours ? »

« Hé bien... »

_La jeune Soma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Akito l'avait fait sortir de la pièce et avait claqué la porte en criant qu'elle devait aller à l'école et qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Shiguré. C'est donc avec mauvaise humeur que Natsu rentra chez l'écrivain, elle ferma brusquement la porte et monta les escaliers, elle se dirigea versla salle de bain. Natsu ouvrit la porte, mais elle la referma aussitôt, son visage était devenu rouge, la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit sur Kyô, il ne portait qu'une serviette quiétait attaché à son bassin. Le garçon fronçait les sourcils en croisant les bras._

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de surgir à l'improviste dans la salle de bain ! » _Cria t-il_

« Je ne savais pas que tu y étais, sinon crois moi, je ne serais jamais rentré ! Rien que de te voir j'ai envie de vomir alors si en plus tu es à poil ! Je vais faire des cauchemars ! »

« Ah oui ? » _Il s'approcha dangereusement de Natsu qui avait du mal à respirer correctement, Kyô caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille et prit une mèche blanche dans ses mains puis il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il partit ensuite vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta avant d'entrer _« J'espère que tu t'es bien éclatée chez Akito ».

_La jeune fille regarda un long moment la porte de la chambre de Kyô, puis elle entra dans la salle de bain. Après plusieurs minutes elle en ressortie, elle s'était changée et portait maintenant un débardeur noir et une jupe de la même couleur qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Elle n'avait pas remise ses chaussures, c'est donc pieds nus qu'elle descendit et entra dans la cuisine qui était déserte. La jeune Soma fouilla un peu partout pour trouver de quoi grignoter, elle se sentit observer et se retourna brusquement, Kyô était contre la porte et fixait Natsu. Il soupira, puis il ouvrit le frigo et sortit deux œufs, il prit ensuite une poêle, au moment où il la posa sur la gazinière une main se posa sur son bras. Kyô tourna la tête et vit Natsu qui fronçait les sourcils._

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je te prépare à manger avant que tu n'engloutisses tous les biscuits ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

« D'accord, j'ai comprit » _Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte quand Natsu se mit devant lui _« Arrête de m'énerver et pousse toi de là ! »

« Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça que je mange des biscuits ? » _Demanda t-elle en se rapprochant de lui _« Tu as peur que je prenne du poids ? »

« Je m'en contre balance que tu prenne des kilos ! C'est ta vie, fait ce que tu veux ! »

« Et avec qui je veux aussi » _Murmura t-elle avec un sourire en coin_

_Natsu tourna le dos à Kyô et entreprit de sortir de la cuisine quand un bras l'encercla par la taille et la fit se retourner, elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que les lèvres de Kyô embrassèrent les siennes. Natsu ne fit rien les premières secondes, puis elle mit ses mains autour de la nuque du garçon pour approfondir le baiser qui dura un bon moment. Puis, comme prise d'une décharge électrique, les deux Soma se séparèrent, ils se regardaient froidement. Kyô n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue droite, il ne bougea pas, il fixait Natsu qui était restée juste devant lui. Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tohru, elle fut surprise de voir Kyô et Natsu dans la cuisine, au moment où la jeune fille entra, Natsu en profita pour sortir, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Shiguré dans laquelle elle resta un bon moment._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Quand Shiguré s’en va

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yazoo Soma : _Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je le trouve pas super mais je me dépêche pour faire le suivant, le titre sera "Les souris font la loi !" loool ahlala yen a un qui va en baver avec deux "souris" à la maison ! Enfin voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bizouxxxxxxx et encore merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx_**

**Kisa-kun :** _**Oui oui Akito est réellement une femme je ne mens jamais (lève la main droite) et sinon c'est dans le volume 17 - chapitre 97 qu'on l'apprend :d mais je n'en dit pas plus hihihi ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Quand Shiguré s'en va...**

_Tout le monde était présent à table, à__part bien sur Natsu qui n'était pas sortit de la chambre de Shiguré, ce dernier se posait des questions sur le soudain isolement de la jeune fille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis doucement, il ouvrit la porte et fut surprit de voir la jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin. Il s'approcha, et s'installa tout près d'elle, puis il posa une main sur son épaule, la jeune fille leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un timide sourire auquel il y répondit. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger, Tohru et Yuki mangeaient toujours, quand à Kyô, il était retourné dans sa chambre._

« Vous allez bien Natsu ? » _Demanda Tohru en la voyant s'asseoir _

« Oui » _Répondit froidement cette dernière_

« Vous savez...je ne voulez pas vous déranger Kyô et vous tout à l'heure »

« De quoi parles tu Tohru ? » _Demanda Shiguré en voyant Natsu faire tomber sa fourchette sous le choc._

« Se sale chat et moi étions en train de nous disputer dans la cuisine quand elle est arrivé. C'est tout » _Dit-elle précipitamment _

« Au fait, ça s'est bien passé avec Akito ? »

« Oui » _Natsu se retourna vers Shiguré en fronçant les sourcils_ « A ce propos, je dois aller m'inscrire dans un lycée, il n'y en a pas un près de chez toi ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir dans le notre ! Il y a tout le monde » _S'exclama Tohru au comble du bonheur_

« Tout le monde ? »

« Il y a Tohru, Yuki, Kyô, Momiji et Hatsu... » _Commença Shiguré_

« Sûrement pas »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix tu sais, Akito va t'y envoyer même si tu refuse »

« Bien, j'irais m'inscrire demain. Bonne nuit » _Elle se leva et partit vers la chambre de Shiguré_

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Hatsuharu et elle ? »

« Ca remonte à longtemps, et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille en parler »

_La soirée se termina ainsi, Kyô était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir dîné, Yuki était lui aussi partit se coucher, ainsi que Tohru. Shiguré laissa un mot sur sa table et partit ensuite de la maison, le sourire aux lèvres, quelques minutes après, Natsu sortit de la chambre de l'écrivain et cria son nom dans plusieurs pièces. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle couru vers le bruit mais s'arrêta net en voyant Kyô debout, il leva un sourcil en la regardant. La jeune fille ne prêta pas attention au garçon et continua d'appeler l'écrivain, elle sortit alors de la maison pour regarder dehors, elle fut vite rejointe par Kyô._

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? Tu m'as réveillé avec tes cris ! »

« Je cherche Shiguré ! Je voulais lui parler donc j'ai attendu dans la chambre mais il n'est pas venu ! Et j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il n'a pas répondu ! » _Elle mit une main devant son visage_ « Je déteste quand il joue au chien et à la souris »

« Mais où il est se sale cabot ! »

« Je suis épuisée, je crois que je vais arrêter de le chercher » _Elle s'installa sur l'herbe et soupira_

« Il n'a pas pu disparaît ainsi, il est sans doute retourner dans sa chambre »

« Tu as sans doute raison ! » _Natsu se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à la maison, elle entra et fila dans la chambre de Shiguré, mais elle fut vite déçue, il n'y avait personne. Elle marcha lentement dans le couloir._

« Il est partit »

« Quoi ? » _Elle leva la tête et regarda Kyô qui tenait une feuille dans sa main_

« C'est marqué, il est allé prendre quelques jours de repos pour faire enrager son éditrice, et il nous demande de ne rien casser dans sa maison. Il a aussi mit qu'il t'avait fait inscrire dans notre lycée et que tout avait été payé par le Manoir. »_ Il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille_ « Tu seras dans notre classe, avec Tohru et Yuki »

« Génial » _Grogna t-elle_

« Il veut sans doute voir si on va finir par tous s'entendre, quel manipulateur ! »

« Bon, vu que c'est réglé je vais aller me coucher. J'ai cours demain... » _La jeune fille fit demi tour et entra dans la chambre de Shiguré._

_Kyô monta lui aussi dans sa chambre, il y entra sans remarquer qu'il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de Tohru, celle-ci ne dormait pas encore, elle avait une photo de sa mère dans ses mains. Elle lui parlait de sa rencontre avec Natsu, et des mystères qui l'entouraient, elle lui faisait un peu penser à Rin, surtout avec ses longs cheveux. Elle repensa aussi au moment où elle avait surprit Kyô et Natsu dans la cuisine, sur le coup elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle avait vu une marque rouge sur la joue de Kyô. Et le plus étrange, c'était que le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère, alors que quand il est avec Yuki, il est hors de lui. Tohru ne comprenait visiblement pas la relation qu'il y avait entre Kyô et Natsu. La jeune fille posa la photo sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière, elle s'endormit en se posant beaucoup de question._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les souris font la loi

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miwakosoma :** **_Coucou ! Ralala j'aimerais bien que Tohru soit frapper par Natsu lol j'aime pas Tohru ! On dirait pas hein lol mais bon j'allais pas la faire détester de tous...ça collait pas avec le manga V.V ! C'est vrai qu'elle est chiante avec toutes ses questions...et patati et patata...pff ! Enfin bref lol merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx _**

**Kisa-kun :_ Tu t'es toujours pas remise du choc, tu t'habitueras avec le temps lool. Hum... (Se masse le menton comme Shiguré) oui Hiro et Kisa viendront faire une apparition dans la Fic, je ne sais pas encore quand en fait :) ! Et sinon...je ne te dit pas si Hiro et Natsu s'entendent ou s'entendront bien, il faut préserver le mystère lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizouuuuuxxxx _**

****

**Chapitre 10 : ...Les souris font la loi**

_C'est avec bonne humeur que Tohru se leva ce matin, elle fila de suite à la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner, après plusieurs minutes elle fut rejointe par Natsu qui s'était réveillée grâce à l'odeur de poisson. Tohru avait préparé du saumon grillé, du radis blanc râpé, du tôfu, du riz cuit et de la soupe miso, le parfait petit déjeuner. La jeune Soma alla s'asseoir en face de Tohru et se servit sans attendre que les autres arrivent, elle mangeait tranquillement, quand elle se sentit observer, la jeune fille leva la tête et vit Tohru la regarder avec un immense sourire._

« Quoi ? » _Grogna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

« Vous êtes en forme le matin, pas comme Yuki qui a du mal à se réveiller »

« Et alors ? »

« Oh rien, je pensais juste que c'était une caractéristique... »

« Du rat ? Tu pensais que ceux qui avaient été maudit par le rat n'étaient pas du matin ? » _S'exclama t-elle en se levant d'un coup_

« Oh, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » _Kyô venait d'arriver, il regarda successivement Tohru et Natsu puis il se tourna vers cette dernière_ « Qu'est ce que tu as encore sale rongeur ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » _Elle passa devant lui en le regardant froidement et partit_

« Ce qu'elle m'énerve » _Fit t-il en soupirant_

« C'est ma faute »

« Mais non, elle a un très mauvais caractère »

« Je lui ai dit que c'était bizarre qu'elle soit en forme le matin, alors que Yuki lui, avait toujours du mal a se réveiller »

« Ah, je vois. Elle n'a jamais aimé qu'on la compare avec les autres maudits par le signe du rat »

« Tiens, Shiguré ne s'est pas levé en même temps que Natsu aujourd'hui »

« J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais il est partit hier soir, il nous laisse la maison »

« Quoi ! » _S'exclama Tohru_

« Tiens lit le et tu le diras à l'autre endormit » _Il lui donna le mot que Shiguré avait écrit et sortit de la maison en prenant son sac à dos_

_Natsu marchait tranquillement dans la rue, elle avait mit des lunettes de soleil et portait une chemise blanche à manche courte et une jupe grise qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, avec ses bottes noires. Elle suivait un groupe de jeunes filles habillées en uniforme, elles étaient sans doute dans le même lycée, soudain elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se retourna pour voir Kyô marcher vers elle. Le groupe de filles qui étaient devant elle se retourna également et foncèrent vers le garçon, elles le harcelèrent de question sans prêter attention à Natsu. Cette dernière continua de marcher, elle arriva juste devant un lycée, le portail était ouvert et tout les élèves y entraient, elle les suivit en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer un garçon. Alors qu'elle allait s'aventurer dans la cours, une main lui tira le bras, la jeune fille se retourna et sursauta en voyant Hatori juste devant elle._

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu t'accompagner, je connais ton professeur » _Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment sous les yeux surpris de plusieurs filles qui avaient craqué sur Hatori_

« C'est Akito qui t'a demandé de venir »

« Non. Shiguré m'a dit qu'il t'avait inscrite et qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton premier jour, je me suis dit que tu aimerais que je sois avec toi » _Il la regarda_ « J'ai peu être tort »

« Non ! C'est bien que tu sois là » _Elle lui fit un sourire_

_Hatori et Natsu marchèrent main dans la main dans les couleurs du lycée, ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec marquée **« Mayuko »**, Hatori frappa et entra, il n'y avait personne. Natsu regarda son frère en levant un sourcil, celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il s'installa sur une chaise et attendit. Après plusieurs minutes, il regarda sa montre et soupira en signe d'impatience, Natsu quand à elle regardait des photos qui étaient posés sur une étagère. Une photo la fit sursauter, ce fut celle où il y avait son frère qui était un peu plus jeune avec deux jeunes femmes, une avec les cheveux long et l'autre avec des cheveux court, ils riaient tout les trois. La jeune fille allait questionner son frère quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mayuko qui transportait un paquet de feuilles, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hatori, ce dernier se leva et l'aida. Après quelques minutes, elle s'installa à son bureau et demanda à Hatori la raison de sa venue au lycée_.

« Je suis venu accompagner ma sœur pour son premier jour, elle est dans ta classe »

« Encore une Soma ! » _S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire puis elle se tourna vers Natsu_ « Donc, tu es la petite sœur d'Hatori, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Natsu »

« Bien » _Elle lui fit un sourire et regarda de nouveau le jeune homme_ « J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur, tu l'as bien caché ! »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard » _Il se leva et embrassa sa sœur sur le front_ « Je dois y aller, ne fait pas de bêtises » _Il sortit de la pièce sans un bruit_

« Tiens, tu vis chez Shiguré » _Fit Mayuko en regardant la feuille d'inscription de Natsu, elle leva la tête vers elle _« Bien, je vais te conduire dans ta classe »

_Pendant ce temps, les élèves étaient rentrés en cours, plusieurs élèves bavardaient bruyamment et d'autres jouaient aux cartes. Dans le coin des joueurs de cartes il y avait Yuki, Tohru, Saki Kyô et Arisa, ces deux derniers se criaient dessus. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, les élèves se retournèrent, Mayuko entra avec Natsu juste derrière elle, la jeune Soma se sentait mal à l'aise pour la première fois de sa vie, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle attendit que son professeur finisse de parler et de la présenter puis elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de Yuki, ce dernier lui fit un sourire que son fan club remarqua aussitôt, elles fusillèrent Natsu du regard. La matinée se termina vite, Yuki sortit de la classe avec Tohru, Arisa, Saki et Kyô, quand à Natsu, elle partit en sens inverse sans que les autres la remarque._

« Alors comment s'est passé votre matinée ! » _Demanda gaiement Momiji en sautillant_

« Bien, Natsu est dans notre classe ! » _Répondit Tohru avec un grand sourire_

« Elle n'est pas avec vous »

« Ah ! » _Tohru regarda partout mais elle ne vit pas la jeune Soma_ « Mais où est-elle ! »

« Laisse la, elle n'aime pas se mêler aux autres »

« Mais Kyô... »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi stupide chat » _Fit Yuki en coupant Tohru_

« Quoi ! Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Tu ne connais pas Natsu alors arrête de dire qu'elle n'aime pas se mêler aux autres, c'est une Soma et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle reste seule. »

« Tu crois que j'ai envie de la laisser seule ? Tu me prends pour qui ! »

« Pour un imbécile de chat »

« Je vais t'éclater ta tête ! » _Il s'était levé d'un coup et avait empoigné son cousin par le col_

« Tu n'es qu'un chat, tu ne feras jamais le poids contre moi, ni contre elle » _Murmura Yuki assez bas pour que personne à part Kyô ne l'entende._

« Ca veut dire quoi cette remarque ? Que le rat est mieux que le chat ? »_ Murmura à son tour Kyô qui avait les sourcils froncés_

« Je veux juste te faire remarquer que nous sommes de nouveau deux, et que si tu t'en prend à elle je te le ferais amèrement regretter. »

_Yuki le lâcha et retourna vers Tohru, Kyô quand a lui réfléchissait sur les paroles de son ennemi, pourquoi diable Natsu habitait avec eux ! Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter un rat, mais deux, il allait vivre un enfer. **« Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ce rat, qu'il fait la loi ? Je le déteste ! »** Pensa t-il en serrant les poings. Alors que tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire, Saki se leva brusquement faisant ainsi peur au reste du groupe._

« Je sens quelque chose »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_ Demanda Arisa en levant un sourcil _


	11. Chapitre 11 : Petite entrevue avec Akito

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kisa-kun** :**_ Loool j'adore le suspens, pas toi :d ? Ah tu t'es enfin remise de cette nouvelle ! Ben j'espère que ton amie s'en remettra vite ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! Bizouxx !_**

**Yazoo Soma** : **_Mais que va-t-il donc se passer...! Oui je sais, je sais, mes chapitres sont toujours court mdr mais j'y peux rien ! Quand ils sont longs, je mets du temps ! Ah ! Je déteste quand les personnages sont caricaturaux ! J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas dans ma Fic ! Enfin, si vois un jour que c'est le cas dit le moi tout de suite ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Bizouxxx ! _**

**Miwakosoma** : **_Je ne dirais rien mdr mais tu chauffes un peu ! Bizouuuuuxx et merci pour ta review !_**

**angel1133** : **_Ooooh bonjour à toi nouveau/elle lecteur/trice ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais tu sais ma fic n'est pas si génial que ça ! Bizouuuuuuuuxxx !_**

**Chapitre 11 : Petite entrevue avec Akito**

« Je sens des ondes très chaotiques » _Fit Saki en fermant les yeux, elle se retourna lentement_ « Ca vient de là bas »_ Elle montra un banc du doigt_ « Quelle drôle de couleur de cheveux » _Elle se tourna vers Yuki_ « Je crois que c'est ta cousine, la fille aux cheveux blanc et noir ? »

« Quoi ! » _S'exclama Kyô_

« C'est Natsu ! » _Tohru courut vers la jeune fille qui était assise toute seule sur un banc, elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit une personne parler à Natsu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se cacher derrière un arbre et d'écouter la conversation._

« Hatori sait que tu es ici ? »

« Non, et alors ? » _Répondit la personne qui était caché dans l'ombre_

« Tu vas encore tomber malade, et je n'aime pas quand tu souffres »

« Tu es bien le premier rat à te soucier de moi »

« Peu être parce que depuis que je suis née tu veilles sur moi »

« Alors dit moi... » _La personne s'avança dans la lumière et Tohru pu enfin voir de qui il s'agissait, elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant Akito qui prit place à côté de Natsu_ « Pourquoi es-tu partit alors que je te l'avais interdit ? Tu es partit sur un coup de tête, du jour au lendemain, et tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi. »

« Ne m'en veut pas, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, du moins, pas en ce moment »

_Akito et Natsu s'arrêtèrent de parler, Tohru en profita pour retourner vers ses amis, elle était pensive et ne fit pas attention à Arisa qui venait vers elle, la Yankee lui tapota la tête et l'entraîna vers les autres. Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent ensemble, Tohru n'avait pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance en disant qu'Akito était tout près. Après plusieurs minutes, Arisa et Saki s'en allèrent faire un tour en laissant les Soma et Tohru, celle-ci regarda vers le banc où était assise Natsu, Akito était toujours là. La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de gâcher leur journée, mais il fallait mieux qu'elle leur dise, au cas où ils ne veulent pas voir leur chef de famille._

« Euh...je suis allée voir Natsu tout à l'heure »

« Tu l'avais trouvé ? Et elle ne t'a pas suivit ? » _Demanda Kyô_

« Je n'ai pas pu lui parler, elle était avec Akito »

« Akito était ici ? » _Yuki avait murmuré ses quelques mots, il avait la tête baissée_

« Il est encore ici » _Tohru avait bien fait attention à ne pas parler d'Akito au féminin, ils n'étaient pas au courant que leur chef de famille était une fille, seuls quelques privilégiés comme Kuréno, Shiguré, Hatori et Ayamé et Ren étaient au courant._

« Que fait-il avec Natsu ? » _Demanda Momiji qui avait perdu son sourire et sa bonne humeur_

« Je ne sais pas, je les ai entendu discuter »

« De quoi parlaient-ils ? »

« Akito voulait savoir pourquoi Natsu était partit sans rien dire à personne, mais elle ne lui a rien dit. Après je ne sais pas, je suis partit. »

« Bien, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil avant que les cours ne reprennent. A tout à l'heure » _Yuki partit, il avait le visage pâle_

« Tu viens Momiji, on va voir ce que fait notre classe »

« Mais... » _Protesta le petit garçon, il ne dit plus rien et se laissa entraîner par Hatsuharu qui le tenait par le bras_

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » _Demanda Tohru à Kyô_

« Tu viens avec moi sur le toit, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule avec Akito dans les parages »

_Kyô prit la main de Tohru et l'emmena sur le toit du bâtiment, tout le petit groupe s'était dispersé, allant chacun de son côté. Yuki était assit avec le reste du conseil des étudiants, Kimi parlait bruyamment avec Manabé, Machi rangeait des feuilles avec la tête baissée, quand à Naohito, il était dans son coin et observait Yuki. Ce dernier enfoui sa tête dans ses mains en ce demandant si son mal de crâne allait empirer si il demandait à Manabé de baisser d'un ton. Yuki savait pertinemment qu'il allait perdre son temps car Manabé allait parler plus fort juste pour l'embêter. A l'autre bout du bâtiment, Momiji jouait avec des élèves de sa classe, et Hatsuharu les regardait sans rien dire. Quand a Tohru et Kyô, ils étaient tout les deux sur le toit, ils ne parlaient pas, Kyô regardait le ciel, et Tohru l'observait avec un petit sourire._

_La journée se termina assez rapidement, Tohru était partit au travail, Yuki était resté au lycée pour une réunion encore ennuyante, Hatsuharu et Momiji était partit chez eux, et Kyô rentrait chez Shiguré. Il avait les mains dans les poches et regardait le sol en marchant, puis soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, il se retourna et vit Natsu parler avec Hatsuharu au coin de la rue. Le sang de Kyô ne fit qu'un tour, il fonça droit vers les deux Soma, il allait leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient quand au dernier moment, il se cacha derrière un mur. Il essaya de se calmer et écouta la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt._

« Lâche moi avec ça Haru, tu as vraiment le don de m'énerver »

« Et toi celui de... »

« La ferme ! » _Cria t-elle en le giflant_

« Tu ne veux pas entendre la réalité »

« Je ne veux rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche quand tu n'es pas toi ! »

« Je suis moi ! » _Il la prit par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui _« Maintenant tu vas tout me dire »

« Enlève tes sales mains de là ou tu auras affaire a moi ! »

« Va s'y, montre ton vrai visage » _Haru la sera un peu plus fort, il souriait d'une étrange façon_

_La réaction de Natsu ne se fit pas attendre, elle plia la jambe et donna un coup dans l'entre jambe d'Hatsuharu, celui-ci la lâcha, il se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux, et mit ses deux mains là où avait tapé Natsu. Cette dernière partit sans un regard, elle ne souriait pas non plus. Kyô sortit de sa cachette et suivit de très loin la jeune fille, il faisait attention à ne pas se faire repérer, car si elle le voyait il passerait sans doute un mauvais moment._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Jalousie

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Kisa-kun** : **_Oui oui Tohru sait qu'Akito est une femme ! Je n'ai rien inventé à se sujet lol, elle le sait dans le tome 17 ! Arigato gozaimasu pour ta review ! Bizouxxx !_**

**Yazoo Soma** : **_Ohlalalaaaaa tant de questions ! Je vais essayer d'y répondre lol mais je ne te promets rien ! _**

_Pourquoi est il devenu Black ?** ben, Natsu la sûrement mit en colère mdr, tu croyais que j'allais te le dire ! **_

_Pourquoi Natsu ne veut rien dire à Akito ? **Natsu n'est pas très forte pour parler aux gens, même quand il s'agit de la grande et belle Akito ! Mais elle lui dira, mais il faudra attendre ! **_

_Pourquoi Tohru n'est soudainement plus si conne ?** AAAAAAH malheur ! Elle n'est plus conne ! Naaaan je vais vite arranger ça ! C'est impardonnable ! **_

_Pourquoi une tranche de pain recouverte de beurre retombe toujours sur le côté du beurre ?** Hum...je ne sais pas trop ! Peu être que le fait qu'il y ai du beurre sur un côté, ben ça fait basculer la tranche de se côté...hum ! **_

_**Sinon, encore merci pour ta review ! Bizouuuuuuuuuux ! Et j'espère avoir pu éclairer tes lanternes lol !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Jalousie**

_L'ambiance dans la maison de Shiguré n'avait jamais été aussi calme que se soir là, Tohru n'était pas rentrée du travail, Yuki était toujours au lycée avec le reste du conseil des étudiants, Kyô était sur le toit et regardait les étoiles, quand à Natsu, elle lisait dans la chambre de Shiguré. Alors que la jeune fille était concentré sur son livre, le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle attendit quelques secondes puis se leva en grognant et décrocha le combiné._

« Oui, allo ? »

« Alors, vous n'avez rien cassé j'espère » _Dit Shiguré qui ricanait à l'autre bout du fil_

« Shiguré ! » _Hurla Natsu_

« Ah ! Ne cri pas aussi fort ! »

« Tu te fou... » _Commença t-elle mais le téléphone partit de sa main pour aller dans celle de Kyô_

« Oh sale clébard ! Reviens de suite ici ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de partir comme un voleur ! »

« Tiens, mais c'est Kyon ! »

« Ayamé ! Redonne moi Shiguré ! »

« Je suis désolé mais on va sortir ! A plus ! »

« Quoi ? Ayamé ! » _Kyô balança le téléphone, il était fou de colère et son visage était rouge_

« Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas chez toi ici ! »

« Toi non plus que je sache »

« Mais moi au moins je ne balance pas le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce parce qu'on m'a raccroché au nez »

« Tiens, en parlant de toi, je t'ai vu avec Haru tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il a pu te dire pour que tu lui donne un coup dans les couilles »

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, et puis de quel droit tu m'espionnes ? »

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'espionner, il se trouve que je passais par là, par hasard »

« Oui c'est ça » _Grogna t-elle en s'éloignant du garçon_

_Natsu alla de nouveau s'installer dans la chambre de Shiguré, elle reprit son livre et continua à le lire, elle sentit un courant d'air et regarda la porte, elle était ouverte et Kyô se tenait à côté, il fixait la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, puis Natsu fit comme si il n'était pas là et reprit la lecture de son livre, mais elle ne pu lire que quelques lignes, Kyô lui prit sauvagement des mains et le feuilleta. La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre en poussant le jeune homme, elle monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Tohru. Natsu constata qu'elle était assez grande, avec un lit deux places, une penderie, un bureau et plusieurs accessoires, une vraie chambre de princesse. La jeune fille s'approcha du bureau et vit une photo posée dessus, elle la prit et la regarda, c'était la photo de la mère de Tohru, Natsu la reposa à sa place._

« Tu fouilles dans les affaires des autres maintenant ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas » _La jeune fille se retourna et regarda froidement Kyô qui se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés._

« C'est une raison pour briser son intimité ? »

« C'est toi qui me parle d'intimité ? » _Elle éclata de rire mais se calma vite en fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune garçon._

« Pourquoi tu n'aime pas Tohru ? Elle est gentille, attentive, elle écoute les problèmes des gens »

« Si tu l'aime tant que ça, épouse la. »

« Tu es énervante »

« Je te prierais de ne plus me déranger, je suis fatiguée. »

_La jeune fille sortit de la chambre en la regardant une dernière fois, elle était énervée de voir qu'une fille totalement étrangère à leur famille puisse habiter chez Shiguré et avoir sa propre chambre avec plusieurs meubles assez beaux. Alors qu'elle, elle avait du vivre dans un minable appartement qui avait finit par être envahit par quelques rats, elle avait eut des problèmes de canalisation presque tous les jours. Et maintenant où était-elle ? Elle était revenue au point de départ. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose, elle s'installa dans le salon et alluma la télévision, elle zappa un long moment puis s'arrêta sur un manga assez marrant, Excel Saga. Natsu eut quelques sourires en regardant l'anime, à un moment, elle éclata de rire sans s'arrêter, mais une voix la figea sur place et elle s'arrêta de rire, et de sourire. Elle se tourna et regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle avec un grand sourire._

« Vous avez un très beau rire Natsu »

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? » _Demanda froidement la jeune Soma en dévisageant Tohru_

« Je viens juste de rentrer. » _Elle se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard de Natsu, et détourna les yeux vers la cuisine_ « Je vais aller préparer le dîner ! »

_Natsu se leva et la suivit dans la cuisine, elle la regardait cuisiner. Tohru ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle préparait le dîner en chantonnant et en souriant, la jeune Soma la regardait avec une pointe de jalousie, elle n'avait jamais été heureuse comme l'était Tohru. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle était jalouse de Tohru depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune fille avait réussi à rendre Kyô plus aimable et moins grognon et Yuki moins timide et plus ouvert aux autres. Natsu ne savait rien d'elle, et pourtant elle l'enviait, mais d'un autre côté elle était contente car elle avait une chose que Tohru n'aura sans doute jamais, la confiance et l'amour d'Akito. Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla dans la chambre de Shiguré avec le sourire aux lèvres._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le départ de Natsu

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Coucou minna-san ! Les reviews se trouveront maintenant en fin de chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez ! Tiens ? Pourquoi est que mon écran grésille comme ça ?

**_Natsu _: Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours dire merci ? **

**_Suyen _: Kyaaa ! Natsu sort de la immédiatement ! **

**_Natsu _: Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas qu'à me créer ! **

_Suyen se tape la tête contre son bureau tellement elle est exaspérée par Natsu _

**_Natsu _**: **Je ne comprend pas comment toi, une fille étrange et folle pour se taper dessus, ai pu me créer, après tout je suis belle et génial !**

**_Suyen _**: **Nani ? **

**_Inconnu_: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH je vois que mes cours ont fait sensation ! **

**_Suyen _: **_(Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore ?) _

**_Nats_u : Tu tombes à pique le reptile **

**_Ayamé _: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH **

**_Suyen _: Oh pitié ! Laissez moi écrire en paix ! **

_Suyen se prit la tête dans les mains et s'arracha les cheveux en hurlant _

**_Natsu _: Complètement maso cette fille**

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai éteint l'ordinateur pour chasser ses deux intrus qui ont ralentit mon travail ! T.T quelle idée d'avoir créer une fille pareil...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Le départ de Natsu**

_Une semaine passa, la jalousie de Natsu envers Tohru avait amplifié, elle répondait toujours de manière froide et distance à la jeune fille. Kyô passait la plus part du temps avec Tohru, ils parlaient et riaient ensemble, Yuki aussi restait avec Tohru, à croire que Natsu n'existait pas, la jeune Soma enrageait à l'idée d'avoir été remplacé par Tohru. Elle avait envie de tout quitter, de repartir loin des Soma, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, elle était maudit et ne pourrait jamais avoir de contact avec des garçons **« normaux »**. Elle restait donc le plus loin possible de Tohru, Natsu la trouvait un peu niaise, et potiche, elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, et se mêler trop des affaires des autres. Mais un après midi, alors que Yuki, Tohru et Kyô étaient en train de manger, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Tohru se leva pour aller ouvrir, elle fut surprise de voir Hatori, de dernier entra._

« Natsu n'est pas avec vous ? » _Demanda t-il aux trois jeunes qui continuaient de manger_

« Tiens, bonsoir Hatori » _Dit une voix rauque_

« Ah ! Natsu ! Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ! » _S'écria Tohru en se levant brusquement_

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » _Demanda la jeune Soma à son frère en ignorant Tohru_

« Je viens te chercher, les travaux sont fini au Manoir et Akito a exigé ta présence »

« Génial ! _» Elle levant les bras en l'air, la jeune fille couru vers la chambre de Shiguré pour prendre ses affaires_

« Elle ne vous pas embêté j'espère ? »

« Non pas du tout ! » _Répondit Tohru avec un grand sourire_

« Ne dit pas ça ! Elle est froide avec toi, elle n'arrête pas de te mettre de vent »

« Oh mais Kyô... »

« C'est normal pour Natsu de réagir comme ça, elle ne la connaît pas, tu crois vraiment que le fait d'habiter sous le même toit pendant quelques jours va changer ça ? Tu es vraiment un idiot »

« Je t'ai pas parlé sale rat ! »

« Je parlerais à Natsu ne t'en fait pas » _Dit Hatori en se tournant vers Tohru_ « Tu sais, elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle a beaucoup de mal à s'adapter » _Il posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille_

« Hatori ! Je suis prête on peut y aller ! » _Natsu venait d'arriver dans le salon avec un petit sac qui contenait le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait. Elle sortit de la maison sans accorder un regard aux trois adolescents. _

_Shiguré revient le lendemain du départ de Natsu, il remarqua de suite que le comportement des trois adolescents avait changé, Tohru était toujours aussi souriante, seulement cela ne dura pas. Un après-midi, elle prépara plusieurs onigiri, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire quelques uns en formes de souris. Elle repensa alors à Natsu, elle aurait aimé la connaître plus, bien sur elle pouvait toujours la voir au lycée, mais c'était différent, de plus, la jeune Soma restait tout le temps à l'écart. La jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et vit Yuki avec un grand sourire, il regarda alors les boulettes de riz qui étaient sur la table. Il en prit un en forme de souris, il se contenta de la regarder sans pour autant la manger._

« Natsu aussi est folle d'onigiri, vous avez ça en commun » _Dit t-il en regardant la jeune fille, puis il porta la boulette de riz à sa bouche et la mangea_ « Hum, tout ce que tu cuisines est toujours aussi délicieux ! »

« Tu crois que je pourrais en porter à Natsu ? »

« Ca va être difficile vu qu'elle est au Manoir »

« C'est vrai » _Elle avait oublié que Natsu résidait maintenant au Manoir Soma_

« Je vais demander à Shiguré si il peut y aller pour lui en apporter, mais je crois qu'il sera d'accord » _Yuki mit quelques onigiri dans un emballage et sortit de la cuisine après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Tohru._

_L'ambiance était calme au Manoir Soma, bien trop calme pour que se soit normal. Natsu marchait dans les couloirs, elle avait mit un kimono qui était bien trop grand pour elle, il était de couleur noir avec des motifs blanc. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une porte, elle baissa les yeux et vit des chaussures à talon par terre. Elle se mit à réfléchit sur l'identité de la personne qui venait rendre visite à Akito, ça ne pouvait pas être Rin, elle ne venait même pas pour les réunions, alors pourquoi venir maintenant ? Elle pensa alors à Kagura, mais elle la chassa vite de son esprit en regardant un peu mieux les chaussures à talon. Kagura avait l'habitude de mettre des petites bottines, ce n'était donc pas à elle qu'appartenaient ses chaussures. Il n'y avait plus de doute, si ce n'était ni Rin, ni Kagura, ça ne pouvait être **« qu'elle »**, Natsu fronça les sourcils en l'imaginant avec Akito, elle allait encore faire du mal à la jeune chef._

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Natsu ? »

« Quoi ? » _La jeune fille se tourna pour voir qui venait de lui parler, Hatsuharu avançait vers elle, les mains dans les poches._

« Je te demandais ce que tu faisais ici, devant la chambre d'Akito »

« Rien » _Elle passa devant Hatsuharu et disparu dans les couloirs_

_Hatori était assit à son bureau et lisait des dossiers, il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, il remarqua alors un paquet se poser sur son bureau, le médecin leva les yeux et vit Shiguré avec un grand sourire. Hatori laissa tomber son travail et préféra discuter avec son ami, celui-ci lui raconta que la maison était un peu vide sans Natsu et que même si les trois adolescents ne voulaient pas l'avouer, ça les affectés beaucoup. Hatori fut surprit de cette nouvelle, il avait un peu parlé à sa sœur, et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse d'être partit de chez Shiguré, elle ne supportait pas Kyô et n'aimait pas Tohru._

« Ne serait-ce pas un écrivain que je vois discuter avec mon frère ? »

« Ah Natsu, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ca va merci » _Shiguré prit le paquet que lui avait donné Yuki et le tendit à la jeune fille_ « Tohru t'as fait des onigiri, elle ne pouvait pas venir elle-même »

« Des onigiri, pour moi ? » _La jeune Soma leva un sourcil, elle remarqua que les deux hommes la regardaient et attendaient sans doute une réponse_ « Si elle croit qu'elle peut acheter mon amitié avec ça, c'est raté ! »

« Natsu... » _La prévint son frère_ « Tohru veut seulement être gentille avec toi, tu ne devrais pas être aussi froide avec elle »

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Je me demande bien pourquoi Akito a voulu que cette fille habite chez Shiguré ! »

« Akito a ses raisons, mais toi, en as-tu vraiment ? »

« J'en ai ! Mais je ne vous les dirais pas ! » _La jeune fille prit une onigiri en forme de souris et sortit du bureau de son frère_

« Tu aimes la faire enrager, hein Shiguré ? »

« Je voudrais juste qu'elle ne voit plus Tohru comme une rivale »

« Une rivale ? » _Demanda Hatori en levant un sourcil_ « De quoi parles tu ? Natsu est amoureuse de Yuki ? »

« Ah Hatori ! Il n'y a que moi et mes yeux d'écrivain talentueux qui puissent voir certaines choses que même toi, son propre frère ne verrais jamais ! AHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi » _Soupira Hatori en posant sa main sur son front._

_

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_AAAAAAAH ! Je ne comprends rien ! J'ai reçu des reviews mais elles s'affichent pas sur le site O.O, heureusement que je les ai gardé dans ma boite de réception ! _

**angel1133** : _**Arigato gozaimasu pour ta review ! Donc tu es une fille :) ! Enchantée ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Bizouuuxxxx **_

**Kisa-kun** : _**Lol, encore désolé pour ses chapitres si court ! J'essaierais de les faire plus long, j'ai bien dit essayer lol ! Hum...hé bien oui ce sera un Kyô/Natsu ! Tu m'as démasqué naaaaaaaaaaaan ! Arigato gozaimasupour tes encouragements et ta review ! Bizouuuuuxx ! **_

**filoute** : **_Merciii de m'avoir dit de mettre Spoiler, j'y avais pas pensé lol ! Et puis aussi merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bizouxxxx _**

**louwenn** : **_Kikoo ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! Et sinon, voila la suite :), elle arrive vite mais faut pas s'y habituer lol ! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic (Susu aux auges ) _**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Y a du monde chez Shiguré

**Chapitre 14 : Y a du monde chez Shiguré**

_Aujourd'hui, il y avait beaucoup de monde chez Shiguré, et par conséquent beaucoup de bruit, ce n'était pas une journée normale, c'était l'anniversaire de Kisa, et elle avait voulu le fêter avec Tohru. Bien sur Hiro était aussi venu, il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer en disant qu'il aurait aimé être seul avec Kisa. Yuki et Kyô étaient aussi présent, ainsi que Momiji et Hatsuharu qui s'étaient invités, et enfin notre cher écrivain qui voulait avoir un œil sur tout ce petit monde. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, mais certaines personnes avaient l'esprit ailleurs, comme Tohru qui était dans les nuages, elle renversa des verres, et tomba sur Yuki qui se transforma. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que les Soma ce jour là, Tohru se confondit en excuse ce qui exaspéra Hiro, il se demandait comment Kisa pouvait aimer une fille pareil. _

_Kisa, Hiro et Momiji regardaient une vidéo à la télévision, comme toujours, Hiro n'arrêtait pas de commenter le dessin animé, en disant que ce n'était pas pour leur âge, que c'était trop _**« gamin »**_. Yuki était dehors avec Hatsuharu, ils discutaient tout en marchant, quand à Tohru, elle était avec Kyô et Shiguré dans le salon. Kyô était couché sur le sol et se massait le ventre, il avait engloutit la moitié d'un gâteau au chocolat, Tohru était assise à côté de lui et le regardait en riant, et enfin, Shiguré lisait un livre à côté d'eux. Puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Tohru se leva en même temps que Shiguré, ce dernier lui fit signe de se rasseoir et alla ouvrir la porte. _

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu avec moi ! » _S'énerva Natsu qui était au pas de la porte avec Hatori_

« Parce que je si je ne t'avais pas accompagné je suis certain que tu aurais dévié de la maison de Shiguré. »

« Hatori ! Natsu ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » _L'écrivain s'écarta pour les laisser passer, il entendit la jeune fille murmurer mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait dit_ « Tu peux répéter ? »

« J'ai dit que je venais remercier Tohru pour ses onigiri » _Répéta t-elle en grognant_

« Ca fait quand même presque une semaine que je suis venu te les apporter »

« Et alors ? Vaux mieux tard que jamais ! » _Elle s'éloigna des deux hommes pour chercher Tohru_

« Quel caractère de cochon, tu es sur qu'elle est du signe du rat ? » _Demanda Shiguré avec un sourire en coin_

« Je me le demande quelque... » _Il s'arrêta en entendant un bruit_ « Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Ah ! J'espère que Natsu ne va pas casser ma maison ! » _Il se précipita vers le salon avec Hatori derrière lui, mais le médecin n'avait pas l'air inquiet_

« Vas-tu me lâcher ! » _S'exclama Natsu en essayant désespérément d'écarter Tohru qui s'agrippait à elle_

« Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« Tohru, ça ne sens pas le cramé » _Fit Kyô en fronçant les sourcils_

« AH ! Mon gâteau ! » _La jeune fille lâcha Natsu et se précipita dans la cuisine_

« Vous n'avez pas un niveau de maturité assez élevé pour vous rendre compte que le nombre de décibels est supérieur à un niveau normal ? Mais je vais reformuler ma phrase pour vous, car vous n'avez pas une mentalité assez élevée pour me comprendre. En clair, j'aimerai que vous cessiez de faire du bruit » _Fit Hiro en entra dans le salon_

« On était si tranquille quand tu regardais la télévision avec les autres » _Grogna Kyô_

« Je ne me serais pas déplacé si vous aviez fait moins de bruit, Kisa... »

« Ouf ! J'ai réussi à arriver à temps, tu veux une part de gâteau Hiro ? » _Demanda Tohru en brandissant le gâteau devant le garçon_

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de nous gaver de sucrerie ? Sais-tu que ce n'est pas bon pour des enfants ? Personne n'a eut la bonté de te le dire ? »

« As-tu regardé ton gâteau ? » _Fit Natsu en s'approchant de Tohru, elle regarda Hiro en coin mais reporta son attention sur la jeune fille_ « Il est à moitié brûlé. Crois tu que se soit bien de le manger ? As-tu aussi pensé aux miettes qu'ils pourraient faire tomber par terre ? Ca pourrait devenir une habitude pour des enfants. Voudrais tu changer leur éducation ? »

« Oh non pitié, je dois faire un cauchemar » _Fit Kyô en regardant successivement Hiro et Natsu_

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Natsu ? »

« Tu le vois bien non ? Tu as besoin de lunettes Hiro » _Dit elle avec un sourire en coin_

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! » _Fit Tohru avec un grand sourire_

« Tu peux dire cela juste en voyant deux personne parler... »

« Allons Hiro, nous allons parler moins fort, tu peux retourner voir la télévision avec Kisa et Momiji » _Intervint Shiguré avant que le garçon ne recommence à envoyer des piques à Tohru, il poussa Hiro en dehors du salon._

« Bon, je vais rentrer au Manoir »_ Fit Natsu en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle remarqua que son frère restait à côté de Shiguré _« Hatori ? Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non, c'est l'anniversaire de Kisa aujourd'hui, je vais un peu rester ici »

« Je vois »_ Soupira t-elle, puis elle s'installa à côté de Kyô, ce dernier levant un sourcil en la regardant _« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as le chat ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'assoies à côté de moi ? Ta présence m'énerve »

« Tu crois que ça m'enchante ? Tu n'avais pas qu'à te mettre devant les biscuits et les boissons »_ Fit elle en se servant de l'orange_

« Comment allez vous Natsu ? »

« Pourquoi lui poses-tu cette question Tohru ? Tu ne l'as voit pas au lycée ? »_ Demanda Hatori _

« Hé bien non, elle ne reste jamais avec nous »

« Quoi ? »_ S'exclama la concernée en regardant son frère, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils_

« Nous en reparlerons au Manoir »

_Après ça, le silence s'installa, Tohru était mal à l'aise d'avoir posé cette question, elle joua avec une mèche de cheveux et évitait de lever la tête, elle savait que Natsu était en train de la regarder froidement. Kyô remarqua la situation et recommença à discuter avec Tohru, il préférait la voir joyeuse, il se mit à rire avec la jeune fille sans prêter attention à Natsu. Celle-ci sortit de la maison après quelques minutes, elle marcha vers la forêt, puis elle se tourna une dernière fois pour voir si personne ne venait par ici et elle sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Elle en prit une et l'alluma, puis elle s'étira en fermant les yeux, l'effet de la cigarette la calmait toujours. La jeune fille entendit du bruit, elle écrasa la cigarette et se cacha derrière un arbre en regardant qui approcher. C'était Kyô et Tohru, ils riaient tout les deux et ne semblaient pas avoir vu Natsu._

« Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir revue Natsu pas toi ? »_ Demanda t-elle, mais elle n'eut que pour seule réponse, un haussant d'épaules _« Shiguré m'a dit que Hatsuharu et elle ne s'entendaient pas, tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Oui »_ Grogna t-il en fronçant les sourcils_

« Ah ! Désolé ! Tu ne veux peu être pas en parler ! »

« Hé bien disons que je ne peux pas te le dire, nous ne sommes que cinq à être au courant de cette histoire et je ne préfère pas en parler sans l'accord de Natsu ou d'Haru »

« D'accord ! »_ Dit t-elle avec un grand sourire mais elle le perdit vite et regarda de nouveau Kyô _« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Natsu n'avait pas l'air ravi de revoir Hatori ? »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ses questions sur elle ? »

« Oh...je suis un peu curieuse, j'aimerai bien la connaître... »_ Répondit t-elle en rougissant_

« Il n'y a rien à connaître sur moi, je ne suis que fille possédée par l'esprit du rat qui ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de son avenir »_ Fit Natsu en sortant de derrière l'arbre, elle s'approcha de Tohru et lui fit un timide sourire _« Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te remercier pour les onigiri que tu m'avais fait, ils étaient délicieux »

« De rien ! Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? »

« Un peu trop longtemps à mon goût »_ La jeune Soma s'inclina devant les deux jeunes et passa devant eux pour rejoindre Hatori qui l'attendait devant la voiture_

_Pendant le trajet en voiture, ni Hatori ni Natsu ne parlèrent. La jeune fille regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, quand à son frère, il était concentré à conduire mais regardait de temps en temps sa sœur. Puis ils arrivèrent au Manoir, Natsu sortit de la voiture et se précipita dedans sans attendre Hatori, la jeune fille se mit à courir dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Akito. Elle colla son oreille à la porte mais n'entendit rien, elle ouvrit doucement la porte mais la pièce était vide. Natsu referma la porte et partit vers sa chambre elle alluma la lumière et fit un bond en voyant Akito dormir sur son lit. La jeune fille se mit en pyjama et se colla contre son chef de famille en la serrant dans ses bras, elle s'endormit vite avec un sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

_Ben en fait si ! Les reviews s'affichent ! Ralala, je suis trop bête ! (Se tape la tête contre le bureau) _

**Yazoo Soma :**_ **Naaan ce n'est pas Rin qui est allée voir Akito ! Nanananère ! Et Haru,hé bien, il passait par là ! AHAHAHAH je t'ai bien encombré l'esprit !**_ (Natsu - goûte de sueur - : Il faudrait te faire soigner "créatrice" tu as un rire démoniaque...)**_ Moi aussi j'adore Kyo quand il est comme ça avec Natsu !_** (Natsu :... - rouge pivoine -)_** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Bizouxxx ! **_

**angel1133 :_ Lol désolé j'avais oublié de mettre la traduction sur la réponse de ta review précédente !_** (Natsu : v.v Trop bête la créatrice...)**_ Arigato gozaimasu ça veut dire merci beaucoup :) ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Bizouxxx_ **

**louwenn :_ AHAHAH si tu savais qui était la fille avec les talons se serait moins drôle ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx_ **


	15. Chapitre 15 : Petite confrontation

**Chapitre 15 : Petite confrontation**

_Les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Natsu, cette dernière dormait toujours et avait la tête enfouie au creux du cou d'Akito, la jeune femme se réveilla lentement et ouvrit les yeux, elle se mit à sourire en voyant sa maudite auprès d'elle. Akito regarda la jeune fille dormir, elle enleva quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage, puis doucement, elle poussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Elle sursauta en sentant une pression sur son bras, la jeune femme se retourna et vit Natsu qui la regardait en levant un sourcil, elle la lâcha et se leva à son tour. Les deux femmes se regardèrent sans rien dire, Akito avait les bras croisés, et fixait sa maudite, cette dernière arrangeait ses cheveux et ne prêtait pas attention la jeune femme._

« Cesse de m'ignorer ! » _S'exclama Akito en fronçant les sourcils_

« Quoi ? » _Natsu lâcha ses cheveux et regarda la jeune femme_

« Tu es rentrée bien tard hier soir »

« J'étais chez Shiguré tu le sais bien »

« Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour rentrer vers minuit ! »

« Tu dramatises ! Il devait être 9 heures à tout casser »

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! » _Akito prit le visage de Natsu dans ses mains_ « Je me suis inquiétée ! »

« Je suis désolé Aki... »

« Toujours des excuses ! » _Akito poussa Natsu et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte_

« Ma journée commence bien » _Soupira la jeune fille en s'étirant _

_Natsu s'habilla en vitesse, et sortit de sa chambre, elle était habillée d'une jupe violette avec des rayures jaunes qui s'arrêtait au genou, et d'un t-shirt vert, elle avait aussi des bas en résine noir aux deux bras. La jeune fille marcha dans les couloirs, il n'y avait personne, même pas les domestiques. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 11 heures, heureusement que c'était samedi aujourd'hui, elle se serait fait crier dessus par Mayuko. Natsu fixait le sol en marchant, elle s'arrêta net en voyant les chaussures qu'elle avait vues devant la chambre d'Akito le jour précédent. La jeune fille avala difficilement la salive et leva la tête, _**« elle »**_ était là, juste devant Natsu. Ses longs cheveux noirs__voletaient autour de ses épaules à cause de la légère brise qui soufflait par la fenêtre qui était à côté d'elle. Ses yeux noirs fixaient la jeune Soma avec une expression de dégoût._

« Tiens, mais qui vois-je, Natsu. »

« Bonjour Ren »

« Ne me dit pas bonjour de cette façon » _S'exclama t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_ « Tu oublie a qui tu parles ! » _Elle prit violemment la tête de Natsu entre ses mains et l'obligea à s'agenouiller_ « Tu es peu être très proche d'Akito mais tu n'es qu'une petite traîné pour moi ! Alors tu ne dis rien ? »

« Que voulez vous que je dises ? » _Natsu ferma les yeux et soupira, Ren s'en rendit compte et lui tira un peu plus les cheveux_ « AIE ! »

« Voila ! C'est ça que je voulais entendre ! Tu vois que tu es raisonnable des fois »

« Que se passe t-il ? » _Gronda la voix d'Hatori qui se tenait derrière Ren_

« Oh rien ! Elle a simplement trébuchée et je l'aidais à se relever ! » _Répondit t-elle avec un grand sourire, elle passa devant Hatori et lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortit du Manoir en riant._

« Ce qu'elle est folle » _Fit Natsu en se massant les cheveux_

« Ne dit pas ça ! Pas ici en tout cas ! » _Chuchota son frère en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de Natsu pour la faire taire_. _Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les vêtements que portait sa sœur._ « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? »

« Mes habilles de tous les jours pourquoi ? »

« C'est...coloré »

« Tu me fait rire ! » _Elle tapota l'épaule de son frère puis passa devant lui et disparu dans les couloirs_

_Akito était dehors, à l'ombre, elle caressait les fleurs de ses fins doigts, la jeune chef avait fait attention que personne ne la voit sortir, et surtout pas Hatori, il lui avait dit de rester à l'intérieur, elle était encore plus vulnérable avec cette chaleur. La jeune femme se sentit observer, elle se retourna brusquement et sursauta en voyant Natsu, la jeune fille s'installa au milieu des fleurs, elle en cueillit quelques unes. Akito la regardait faire, elle observait les gestes de sa maudite, ils étaient précis et gracieux, elle tourna la tête en remarquant que la jeune fille s'approchait d'elle. Natsu posa les fleurs qu'elle venait de cueillir juste devant Akito, cette dernière les regarda et les prit, puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille. Akito fronça les sourcils en regardant sa maudite de haut en bas, elle fit la grimace en regardant la jupe de la jeune fille._

« Que c'est immonde ! » _S'exclama Akito en pointa du doigt la jupe de Natsu_

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu vas sortir comme ça ! »

« Bien sur que si, je ne vais quand même pas mettre un kimono pour me promener »

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on achète des vêtements si tu n'en a plus »

« Mais j'en ai ! »

« Pourquoi portes tu ses horreurs alors ? »

« Je voulais voir comment ça faisait, un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal »

« C'est sur que ça change, tu ne portais que du noir avant »

« Le passé c'est le passé » _Fit Natsu en se levant _« Je vais me promener, ne reste pas trop au soleil ou j'appellerais Hatori » _Elle embrassa Akito sur la joue et partit._

« Gnagnagna, elle m'énerve à être aussi protectrice » _Grogna la jeune femme en tapant par terre avec ses poings_

_Pendant qu'Akito s'énervait sur les fleurs, Natsu marchait tranquillement dans les rues, elle avait mit ses lunettes de soleil. Tout en marchant, la jeune fille regardait le ciel avec un petit sourire, plusieurs personnes passaient à côté d'elle et ne cessaient de la regarder avec fascination. Natsu s'en aperçu, elle se tourna vers eux et baissa ses lunettes, elle les regardait froidement, et commença lentement à avancer vers eux. Mais le petit groupe _**« d'admirateurs »**_ partit en courant sans demander son reste, la jeune Soma ricana en remettant ses lunettes, puis elle continua son chemin sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. La jeune Soma eut un sourire en repensant aux onigiri que lui avait fait Tohru, mais son sourire s'effaça vite, elle secoua la tête et chassa toute pensées sur elle. Natsu se demandait encore comment une fille comme Tohru pouvait vivre chez Shiguré et être si près des maudits, mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus fut qu'Akito la laisse vivre parmi les Soma, et qu'elle ne lui ai pas effacer la mémoire._

_De l'autre côté de la rue, Yuki était devant le camion du glacier, il était en train de parler avec Kakéru Manabé et Kimi Tôdô qui mangeait une glace. Yuki semblait exténué, il regarda tout autour de lui comme si il voulait partir loin de ses deux collègues. Il remarqua alors Natsu, elle était toujours plongeait dans ses pensées et ne voyait pas un garçon marcher vers elle, il se rapprochait dangereusement de la jeune Soma. Yuki se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue sous les regards surprit de ses deux collègues, il se colla à Natsu avant que l'autre garçon la percute de face et déclanche ainsi la transformation de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sembla voir Yuki pour la première fois, puis elle regarda l'autre garçon qui passait près d'elle, Natsu fit un sourire timide au président de l'association des élèves et le remercia. Kakéru et Kimi vinrent vers les deux Soma, ils observèrent longuement la jeune fille._

« Je ne crois pas connaître cette jolie plante ! »

« Kakéru ! »_ S'exclama Yuki_

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie Yun-Yun ! »_ Fit Kimi en sautillant de joie_

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! »

« Mais tu rougis Yun-Yun ! »

« ... »_ Yuki resta muet, il tourna la tête vers Natsu et la regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus._

« Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Yuki »_ Expliqua la jeune Soma en croisant les bras _

« Je m'appelle Kakéru Manabé, je suis un très grand ami de Yun-Yun ! »

« Quoi ? »_ Yuki ne semblait pas de l'avis du garçon, il se tourna vers Natsu _« C'est le vice président du Com... »

« Nous faisons partit de l'Armée de Défense du lycée, je suis le vice président ! » _S'exclama Kakéru en coupant la parole à Yuki, il se tourna vers Kimi qui fit un grand sourire en sautillant_ « Et voici Kimi Tôdô une des secrétaires ! »

« Kimi, toujours prête pour l'Armée de Défense ! » _Fit la jeune fille en levant les bras en l'air_

« Euh... » _Yuki ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire_

« Enchantée, je suis Natsu Soma »

« Une Soma ! »_ S'exclama Kimi en prenant les deux mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes _« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des hommes dans la famille de Yun-Yun, quoi que quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai bien cru que c'était une fille de bonne famille »

« Hé bien... »_ Natsu était gênée, elle retira brusquement ses mains _« Je te rassure, il n'y a pas que des hommes »

« Où peu être qu'en fait, il n'y a vraiment que des hommes, mais beaucoup on un visage très féminin, comme notre cher président ! »

« Arrête ça Kakéru ! »_ Hurla Yuki, il était devenu rouge suite aux propos de ses deux collègues_

_Natsu soupira, elle dit au revoir aux trois élèves et continua sa marche là où elle l'avait arrêté, cette fois-ci elle fit bien attention de ne pas bousculer des garçons, Yuki n'était plus là pour l'aider. La jeune fille ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser des deux collègues de Yuki, ils étaient assez étranges. Natsu marcha jusqu'à un endroit qui la fit sourire, c'était un petit parc, il était vide et se trouvait dans un coin bien tranquille au milieu d'arbres. La jeune fille s'installa sur une balançoire et se laissa entraîner par le peu de vent qu'il y avait, puis elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Elle tourna alors la tête et s'arrêta net en voyant la personne qui se tenait près d'elle, c'était comme avant, ils étaient de nouveau tout les deux, dans ce parc._

* * *

**RAR ! Ne faites pas attention aux interventions de Natsu...je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à s'infiltrer dans mes chapitres...la galère...**

**louwenn **: **_Je ne sais pas combien il reste de chapitre, je commence un chapitre quand je viens de finir l'autre et en fait, on va dire que j'écris à l'aveuglette, je sais pas comment va finir l'histoire, ni si elle sera longue :) désolé ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bizouxxx_**

**Yazoo Soma **:**_Hé ouiiiii, Hiro et Natsu, un duo de choc qui fait cauchemarder Kyô... (Natsu : Si il est pas content ce stupide chat c'est pareil !) Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review ! Bizouxxx_**

**Kisa-kun **: **_Oui je sais, c'est bête que Kisa n'apparaisse pas vraiment dans le chapitre, mais elle reviendra (Natsu : Je vais la forcer à la mettre ! AHAHAHA)_**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs

**Note de l'auteur, c'est à dire moi :)**

**Coucou mina-san ! Vous l'aurez peu être remarqué, mais je me suis arrangée pour faire des chapitres un peu plus longs que les tout premiers ! Je vais essayer de mettre un nouveau chapitre régulièrement, mais je vous promet rien ! Ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas super (enfin c'est mon avis) mais bon, j'espère que vous vous ennuierez pas trop en le lisant ! Bizouxxx !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs**

_Une petite fille était assise toute seule dans un parc, elle avait les cheveux courts noirs avec des mèches blanches attachés en couettes, elle portait une petite robe marron et des souliers blancs. La petite fille s'amusait à arracher les pétales des fleurs qui étaient près d'elle quand une main se posa sur la sienne. La petite fille leva la tête, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge se tenait devant elle, il poussa la main de la fille, celle-ci regarda longuement le garçon, il avait les cheveux orange, ses yeux étaient bruns, puis son regard se posa sur le bracelet que portait le garçon. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle se rendit compte que le garçon qui était devant elle était en fait, Kyô Soma, le garçon maudit par l'esprit du chat. La petite fille en avait beaucoup entendu parler, le chef de la famille Soma n'arrêtait pas de dire des méchancetés sur lui, la petite fille avait toujours voulu rencontrer le chat, elle voulait voir si ses histoires étaient vraies._

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » _Fit le garçon_

« J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes cheveux » _Elle lui fit un sourire, puis vu qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle prit une fleur dans sa main_

« Arrête ! »

« Pardon ? » _Elle sursauta et regarda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils_ « Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? »

« N'arrache pas les pétales des fleurs, elles ne t'ont rien fait »

« Les fleurs font du mal à mon amie, elle tousse beaucoup à cause d'elles, il est normal que je la venge »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aidera ou la vengera, ce n'est pas bien de maltraiter la nature »

« Euh...d'accord » _La petite fille se leva et tendit sa main vers le garçon_ « Je m'appelle Natsu, et toi ?»

« Kyô » _Il croisa les bras en regardant la main de Natsu, celle-ci la baissa après un moment, puis il regarda la petite fille de haut en bas_ « Tu es une Soma toi aussi non ? Je crois que je t'ai déjà vu, tu fais partit de ce qui habitent à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui » _Répondit t-elle timidement_

« Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici » _Le petit Kyô partit sans un regard pour la jeune fille_

_Puis le décor changea, la petite fille laissa place à une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, ses cheveux noir et blancs étaient un peu plus longs, la jeune fille était assise sur un banc, elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle regardait sans cesse à droite et à gauche comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, soudain elle s'arrêta en voyant un garçon aux cheveux orange, il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux buns qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Puis elle ne les vit plus, quelqu'un se tenait devant elle, la jeune fille leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, c'était un garçon aux cheveux gris, il lui fit un sourire et s'installa à côté d'elle._

« Tu n'es pas avec Akito ? » _Demanda le garçon_

« Non, et toi Yuki ? C'est toi qui passe le plus de temps avec notre chef de famille, se serait donc plus logique que se soit moi qui te pose cette question »

« Akito dors, on m'a dit que je pouvais sortir » _Il observa la jeune fille, cette dernière avait le regard fixe et vide, Yuki le suivit des yeux et vit le garçon aux cheveux orange et la jeune fille brune._ « C'est Kyô et Kagura Soma »

« Le chat et le sanglier » _Murmura la jeune fille pour elle même_

« Oui, tu ne les avait jamais vu n'est ce pas ? »

« Non jamais. »

_Pendant que Yuki et la jeune fille discutaient, de l'autre côté du parc, Kyô n'arrêtait pas de les fixer. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part, son visage lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où et quand. Il regarda alors le garçon aux cheveux gris, Yuki, depuis toujours il le haïssait, mais Kyô oublia vite son ennemi et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Ça l'agaçait de ne plus savoir où il l'avait vu, Kyô se tourna vers Kagura pour lui demander si elle connaissait la fille qui était avec Yuki, mais son amie était occupée à cueillir des fleurs. Kyô regarda une nouvelle fois le banc, il ne restait plus que la jeune fille, Yuki était partit, le jeune Soma s'avança alors vers elle, celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué._

« Salut » _Fit t-il en croisant les bras_

« Bonjour » _La jeune fille enleva ses écouteurs et regarda le garçon_ « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« On s'est pas déjà vu ? » _Demanda t-il brusquement_

« Si, il y a quelques années dans ce parc, tu m'avais dit de ne pas arracher les pétales des fleurs »

« Ah oui, je m'en souvient maintenant, tu es Natsu c'est ça ? »

« Oui, toi tu es Kyô Soma, et la fille qui était avec toi tout à l'heure c'est Kagura »

« Ah oui elle » _Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira_ « Elle est chiante, elle me colle sans arrêt »

« Je vais y aller, Hatori doit m'attendre »

« Hatori, c'est le... »

« Le dragon du Jûnishi » _Elle regarda Kyô et lui fit un timide sourire_ « Et toi, tu es le chat »

« Je vais y aller aussi » _Il salua la jeune fille et fit demi-tour_

« Attend ! » _Natsu vint se mettre devant lui_ « On pourrait se revoir ? J'aimerai bien faire connaissance avec toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons, que tu me fascine »

« Si tu veux » _Il haussa les épaules et passa devant Natsu, il eut un sourire en entendant la jeune fille crier qu'elle aimait beaucoup la couleur de ses cheveux._

_Les deux Soma se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois dans ce même parc, ils s'installèrent dans un coin sombre à l'abri du regard des autres et discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Au début ils ne parlaient pas de leur enfance, ils se contentaient de raconter un peu leurs journées ou de parler de ce qu'ils aimaient et détestaient. Mais au fil des jours, Kyô s'ouvra un peu plus à Natsu et réciproquement, le garçon lui racontait son dégoût pour Yuki, ce qui mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise car elle ne lui avait pas encore avoué qu'elle était aussi maudite par le rat. Un lien d'amitié se formèrent entre eux, puis il s'intensifia aux fils des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Un jour, Kyô donna rendez-vous à Natsu aux alentours de minuit dans le parc, le garçon semblait nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de guetter l'arrivé de la jeune fille._

« Excuse moi pour le retard Kyô ! J'ai eut du mal à sortir sans qu'on me voie »

« C'est...rien » _Il regarda la jeune fille et s'approcha doucement d'elle_ « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

« Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? »

« Et bien, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place » _Il ferma les yeux et soupira puis il les rouvrit_ « Comment ferais-tu comprendre à une personne que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je l'embrasserais » _Répondit t-elle en haussant les épaules _« Tu as de drôle de questions »

_Kyô posa alors sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa doucement, il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Le temps s'était arrêté pour Natsu, elle savait ce qu'allait faire son ami, elle ne voulait pas l'en empêcher car elle avait des sentiments très fort pour le garçon. Fait au fond d'elle, la jeune fille s'en voulait terriblement, car elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle aussi était maudite, peu de gens étaient au courant de cette histoire. Mais les peurs et doutes de Natsu s'envolèrent quand les lèvres de Kyô rencontrèrent les siennes, la jeune fille se laissa faire, puis elle lui rendit son baiser. Elle se sentait si bien, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de sentiment, tout son être était envahit de bonheur._

_De son côté, Kyô ressentait la même chose que la Natsu, s'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille, au début il avait été hésitant, il n'avait pas su comment si prendre, puis après tout était allé naturellement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Natsu s'écarta, elle fit un timide sourire au garçon, celui-ci prit la main de la jeune fille et marcha avec elle dans le parc. Ils étaient bien tout les deux, Natsu regardait de temps en temps si quelqu'un arrivait, elle avait peur que leur chef de famille ne les surprenne. Puis elle regarda Kyô, il souriait et paraissait heureux, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, mais le bonheur de Natsu fut de courte durée, elle devait lui dire qu'elle était aussi maudite mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Kyô, elle se colla contre lui avant qu'il ne réagisse, à ce moment plus rien ne les séparait, le garçon s'écarta et regarda la jeune fille, il semblait horrifié et totalement perdu._

_Natsu comprit que tout était fini, il allait sans doute la détester pour lui avoir caché cela, mais elle avait été heureuse, ça avait été de courte durée mais elle ne le regretterait jamais. Elle fit demi tour et commença à marcher rapidement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tout son bonheur s'était écroulé quand elle entendit Kyô l'appeler. La jeune fille se retourna et le vit courir vers elle, il s'arrêta tout essoufflé devant Natsu, celle-ci allait dire quelque chose quand le garçon l'embrassa passionnément. Il encercla la taille de la jeune fille avec ses mains, puis il les remonta dans son dos ce qui procura quelques frissons à Natsu, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais ils durent se séparer, Kyô serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait être avec elle. De son côté, Natsu avait comme un nœud dans l'estomac, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas revoir le garçon avant quelques temps, elle devait cacher cette relation à Akito, le seul moyen était de ne pas voir Kyô trop souvent. Peu être plus tard, pendant les vacances, mais pour le moment c'était impossible, Akito la voulait près d'elle, depuis un certain temps leur chef de famille la réclamait, elle disait qu'elle ne la voyait pas beaucoup._

_Après s'être séparé, la jeune fille rentra discrètement au Manoir, elle rentra dans sa chambre et fut soulagée de voir son frère dormir, après avoir enfilé son pyjama elle se coucha près de lui et ferma les yeux. Elle avait le cœur qui battait vite, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait peur, peur qu'Akito découvre qu'elle sortait avec _**« le monstre »**_ comme l'appelait si souvent leur chef de famille. Elle avait aussi peur que Kyô lui pose des questions, maintenant il savait qu'il ne se transformait pas quand il l'enlaçait, il allait sans doute la questionner à ce sujet, ou se renseigner auprès de ses cousins. Si il apprenait qu'elle était maudite elle aussi par le rat il allait sans doute la rejeter et la traiter de tout les nom, s'était prévisible, il détestait Yuki, pourquoi ne la détesterait-il pas ? Elle finit par s'endormir avec le sourire en pensant à Kyô, mais surtout en repensant à ses tendre baisers._

* * *

**--- RAR ---**

**Miwakosoma :** **_Hum...tu auras sans doute deviné qui est la personne qui est dans le parc avec Natsu en lisant ce chapitre ! Sinon, dans le chapitre précédent ce n'est pas Rin qui est dans le Manoir avec Natsu et qui la traite de traîner mais c'est Ren ( é.è faut avoir lu les prochains livres de Fruits Basket pour savoir qui c'est, donc si tu ne sais pas je ne dis rien, mais en lisant ma fic tu le sauras et peu être que tu veux pas l'apprendre...) enfin tu m'aurais comprise ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx_ **

**Rin (Chaimae) :** **_Merciiii pour ta review ! Je suis toute rouge maintenant, on dirait Tohru v.v ! Ralala, je crois que je vais mettre Hiro plus souvent dans ma fic, juste pour que lui et Natsu puissent envoyer des répliques comme ils savent les faire à Tohru hihihi ! Bizouxxx !_ **

**Yazoo Soma :** **_Hé oui je viens encore de terminer ce chapitre à 3h du mat lol ! Moi aussi je la desteste Ren, je la trouve odieuse ! Sinon j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic ! J'ai vu hier que tu étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 21 :), il me tarde trop de lire la suite ! Merciii pour ta review ! Bizouuuuxxxx_ **

**louwenn :** **_Ooooh tu as deviné ! C'est bien Kyô le garçon de la balançoire ! Tu ne sais toujours pas qui est la fille qui a rendu visite à notre chère Akito et qui met Natsu dans tous ses états ? Ben je vais te le dire vu qu'elle a déjà fait une apparition, c'est Ren (et pas Rin lol)! Sinon, c'est vrai qu'on voit Akito sous un autre oeil, je l'aime encore plus comme ça:). Elle est gentille qu'avec Natsu, enfin des fois elle s'énerve contre elle, mais elle est comme ça notre petite Akito :). Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx !_ **


	17. Chapitre 17 : Tristesse

**Note de l'auteur, c'est à dire moi :) !**

**Kikooo tout le monde ! Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Mais il faudra attendre pour avoir la suite car je vais partir en vacances et je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur avec moi bouhouh ! J'ai eut du mal à faire ce chapitre lol je suis restée des heures devant mon écran sans taper quoi que se soit ! Je sais pas pourquoi ça venait pas, mais bon maintenant c'est fait ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Et je me demandais, si la fin serait joyeuse...hum si vous avez des suggestions envoyez moi un mail, mon adresse msn est dans mon profil ! Je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Etun grand merci àma Lilie qui m'a aidé à faire ce chapitre :), j'aimerais bien que tu te consacres surtout à TES fics ! Elles vont pas se faire toutes seules è.é ! Voila, c'était mon blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bisous (rendez vous en bas pour les réponses aux reviews !)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Tristesse **

_Il était là, près d'elle, la jeune fille se leva et le regarda longuement, puis elle se baissa pour ramasser une fleur, elle arracha les pétales en fixant toujours le garçon, celui-ci eut un sourire en coin. Doucement, Natsu se lova contre Kyô, ce dernier ne la repoussa pas, il mit ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux, il croyait être revenu des années auparavant, puis, comme si il venait de comprendre qui était dans ses bras, il repoussa doucement la jeune fille. Natsu le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Kyô mit un doigt devant ses lèvres et secoua la tête de droit à gauche. Il tourna les talons et sortit du parc sans se retourner, de son côté Natsu se mit à courir après le garçon en criant son prénom. Ce dernier finit par se retourner en soupirant, il regarda tristement la jeune fille qui courait vers lui, il se rappela de la fois où il avait apprit son secret, où tout avait basculé._

_Kyô et Natsu marchaient main dans la main dans une rue déserte, ils devaient avoir 13 ans, ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire en se fixant du regard, pourtant il aurait mieux valu pour eux qu'ils regardent devant eux car un garçon courait dans leur direction. Il courait vite, tellement qu'il ne pu éviter la bosse sur le trottoir, le garçon perdit alors équilibre et tomba sur Natsu qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Un nuage se forma alors autour d'elle, Kyô assomma le garçon avant qu'il n'ait pu voir quoi que se soit, le jeune Soma attendait les bras croisés que le nuage se dissipe, il voulait voir ce que lui cachait depuis longtemps Natsu. La jeune fille ne lui avait encore jamais dit pourquoi il ne se transformait pas en chat quand il l'enlaçait, il s'était renseigné auprès des autres maudits mais eux non plus n'étaient pas au courant. Il avait bien sur questionné la concernée, mais celle-ci lui avait dit que si il voulait qu'elle reste auprès de lui, il ne devait plus jamais lui poser des questions sur sa situation dans la famille Soma._

_Kyô réprimanda un cri en voyant le nuage partir et laisser place à une petite ratte noire et blanche qui le fixait, il avait tout envisagé sauf ça, si ça n'avait pas été Natsu il aurait piétiné ce rongeur jusqu'à ce qui ne reste plus que la queue. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien la fille qu'il aimait qui venait de se transformer en ratte devant ses yeux, Kyô ne savait pas comment réagir, il voyait bien que Natsu attendait quelque chose de lui, mais quoi ? Il sentait la colère monter en lui, comment avait t-elle pu lui cacher ça ? Kyô regarda la ratte une dernière fois puis il se tourna et partit les mains dans les poches. Natsu quand à elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle venait de le perdre et c'était de sa faute, elle se retransforma et se rhabilla en regardant si personne ne la voyait. La jeune fille sécha ses larmes et prit le chemin du Manoir._

_Kyô reprit ses esprits et remarqua que Natsu se tenait devant lui, il soupira et regarda autour de lui, le parc était pratiquement désert, il n'y avait que quelques enfants qui s'amusaient à la balançoire et couraient un peu partout. Kyô prit rapidement la main de Natsu et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille, la jeune fille ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner en se demandant si il allait lui crier dessus. Les craintes de Natsu s'envolèrent quand Kyô se retourna brusquement face à la jeune fille et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. La jeune fille mit ses mains autour du cou du garçon et approfondit le baiser, elle sentait la langue de Kyô caresser la sienne et cela lui procura des frissons qu'elle sentit aussi chez le garçon. Puis Natsu arrêta le baiser et fixa Kyô avec un sourire malicieux, elle fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du garçon qui sursauta au contact de la peau froide de la jeune fille, il vit où elle voulait en venir et enleva ses mains qui se baladaient sur son torse._

« Non Natsu »

« Quoi ? On l'a déjà fait »

« Je...je ne sais pas si j'éprouve encore quelque chose pour toi »_ Réussi t-il à dire en détournant le regard_

« Mais tu m'as embrassé ! Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ! »_ S'exclama t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

« Ce sont les hormones »

« Arrête Kyô, je te connais. »_ Elle posa sa main sur la joue du garçon mais celui-ci se recula_

« Non »

_Kyô passa devant Natsu sans la regarder, cette dernière se retourna pour le voir partir, elle était une nouvelle fois anéantit, la jeune fille quitta elle aussi le parc mais la différence avec Kyô s'est qu'elle pleurait. Natsu passa le reste de la soirée à déambuler dans la rue, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, elle n'avait envie de rien faire, elle voulait seulement rester seule et réfléchir, encore et toujours à ce qui venait de se produire dans le parc. Pour elle tout était clair, il y avait une autre fille sous cette histoire, Natsu n'avait jamais été jalouse mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant à cette éventualité. Après tout c'était possible, Kyô était très beau, mais il y avait la malédiction, et les seules maudites étaient Rin, Kagura et Kisa. La première était avec Haru, la deuxième lui avait avoué que Kyô ne l'aimait pas, quand à la dernière elle était trop jeune et Hiro était amoureux d'elle. Mais il restait quelqu'un, elle n'était pas maudite et ne faisait pas partit de leur famille mais elle connaissait le secret des Soma, Natsu écarquilla les yeux en pensant à Tohru Honda._

_C'est vers minuit que Natsu décida de rentrer au Manoir, heureusement pour elle tout le monde dormait, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa chambre en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle arriva devant sa porte, elle l'ouvrit lentement et alluma la lumière, elle soupira en voyant qu'Akito n'était pas là. Elle se mit en pyjama et se dirigea vers son bureau, elle ouvrit un tiroir et prit le cadre qui était posé à l'intérieur, c'était une photo de Kyô et d'elle en train de s'embrasser. Natsu cassa le verre et prit la photo, elle la regarda une dernière fois et la déchira en versant des larmes, puis elle ramassa les morceaux et les jeta dans la poubelle. Après s'être débarrassé de l'unique preuve de sa relation avec Kyô, la jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit, elle essaya de se calmer pour trouver le sommeil plus facilement._

_Le lendemain matin, Natsu se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, elle enfila son uniforme et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte, la jeune fille lançait des regards noirs à quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Natsu sortit du Manoir sans même prendre le temps de manger, elle mit rapidement ses chaussures et partit vers le lycée, elle pressa le pas pour ne pas rencontrer ses cousins ou Tohru sur son chemin. La jeune Soma arriva devant le lycée, elle remarqua Arisa et Saki qui étaient devant le portail, Natsu les salua brièvement puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa classe sans prêter attention aux paroles de Saki qui parlait de ses ondes qui semblaient tourmentées. La jeune Soma marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction, elle se retourna et vit une tornade aux cheveux noirs foncer vers elle._

« Bonjour Natsu ! »

« Salut Tôdô »

« Oh non ! Appelle moi Kimi ! » _Fit la jeune fille en faisant un clin d'œil à Natsu_

« Comment tu veux, Kimi »_ Natsu leva un sourcil puis elle soupira _« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je me demandais si tu avais vu Yun-Yun ! »

« Non, je ne vis pas avec lui »

« Bon ça fait rien ! J'ai été heureuse de te déranger »_ S'écria Kimi qui courait dans les couloirs à la recherche du président_

_La jeune Soma soupira et se remit à marcher, elle ne croisa personne d'autre, puis elle arriva devant sa classe, la porte était grande ouverte, Natsu entra et s'installa à sa place en saluant les quelques élèves qui étaient présents. Quelques minutes après, Arisa, Saki, Tohru et ses deux cousins arrivèrent, Natsu tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, elle n'avait aucune envie de _**« le » **_voir, la jeune Soma soupira en remarqua Tohru qui se tenait devant elle avec un grand sourire. Elle lui souriait gaiement, mais Natsu ne fit pas pareil, elle la regarda froidement et tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, ce qu'elle détestait cette fille ! La jeune Soma avait l'impression d'être observée, elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kyô, elle détourna alors le regard et se tourna vers Yuki, c'était sa chance pour ne plus penser à _**« lui »**_, du moins pour quelques secondes._

« Dit moi Yuki, tout à l'heure Kimi Tôdô est venue me voir, elle te cherchait »

« Ah bon ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une réunion »

« Ça t'épuise le rôle de président ? »_ Demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin_

« Un peu »_ Il remarqua le rire de sa cousine et se mit à sourire _« J'aimerais t'y voir à ma place »

« Avec plaisir ! On échange ? »

« Non je plaisantais ! Tu serais capable de dormir toute la journée sans rien faire, exactement comme Kakéru »

« Ah oui ce rigolo ? Il a l'air sympa ! »

_La jeune fille se mit à rire devant le visage déconfit de son cousin, elle dû s'arrêter quand Mayuko entra dans la classe et réclama le silence. La matinée se termina assez vite, tous les élèves étaient surexcités, leur professeur venait de leur annoncer qu'un concours était organisé en fin de semaine, les gagnants remporteraient une belle somme d'argent. Le concours portait sur la peinture, les participants devaient peindre une toile sur un sentiment, que se soit la tristesse, la joie et pleins d'autres. Rare étaient les élèves qui peignaient à la perfection mais pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Tohru s'approcha de la fiche qui était accrochée dans leur classe et inscrivit son nom avant de sortir, elle fut imitée par ses deux amies, Natsu attendit que tout le monde sorte pour s'inscrire elle aussi, alors qu'elle allait sortir, Mayuko l'intercepta._

« J'aimerais te parler, tu sais que tes résultats baissent ? »

« Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien ces temps-ci »

« Depuis quand êtes vous psychologue ? »_ Fit Natsu en fronçant les sourcils_

« Si tu n'améliore pas tes résultats je me verrais dans l'obligation d'appeler ton frère pour lui expliquer la situation » _Continua le professeur sans tenir compte de la remarque de la jeune fille._

« Quoi ? Pour quelques malheureuses notes ? »_ S'exclama la jeune fille en frappant le bureau_

« Tu ne passeras jamais si tu continue comme ça, c'est ce que tu veux ? »_ Mayuko garda son calme devant l'accès de colère de son élève_

« Non »_ Natsu baissa la tête, elle n'avait pas envie que son frère soit au courant et encore moins Akito_

« Bien, alors demande à un ami de t'aider. »

_Natsu salua son professeur et partit en soupirant, à qui devait t-elle demander de l'aide ? Yuki avait d'excellentes notes mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, il était déjà trop prit par son rôle de président. Quand à Kyô ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer, elle préférait redoubler que de lui demander quoi que soit, il ne lui restait plus que Tohru, la jeune fille avait de bons résultats et serait sans doute heureuse de l'aider. La jeune Soma se dit alors qu'elle pouvait bien faire une trêve, Natsu eut un sourire en pensant que Tohru ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle allait se faire manipuler pour ses besoins._

* * *

**_Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa il est de mon devoir de répondre à vos reviews !_**

**louwenn :** **_Bingo ! Ren est bien la mère d'Akito :) ! Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé mon chapitre précédent et j'espère que se sera pareil pour celui là ! Bisoussss_**

**Kyo-chan :** _**Je t'ai envoyé un mail pour répondre à tes questions mais je vais aussi y répondre ici (on sait jamais !). Akito est bien une fille, ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, c'est la pure vérité (lève la main). Quand à Ren, c'est la mère d'Akito, elle apparaît pour la première fois dans le volume 17 - chapitre 98 :) ! Voila, bisouuuuuss et merci pour ta review !**_

**Yazoo Soma :** **_Roooh, moi je sais pas si à la fin ils seront ensemble, tu en penses quoi ? Merci pour ta review :) ! J'ai hâte de lire des nouveaux chapitres de ta fics, je vais la relire depuis le début rien que pour le plaisir :) ! Bisouuuus !_**

**Kisa-kun :** _**Alors, pour répondre à ta question, Natsu et Kyô avaient 11 ans dans la deuxième partie des souvenirs ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisouuuuuuusss**_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une soirée mouvementée

**Note de l'auteur (Vous allez finir par vous habituer vous verez !)**

**Encore moi et mes blablabla je sais ! Voila le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard ! Je crois avoir dit que j'écrirais pendant les vacances ? Bah désolé ! J'ai eut un blocage et je crois l'avoir encore ! Mais je me débrouillerais ! Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Et je remercie ceux qui n'en laissent pas mais qui lisent quand même ma fic ! Si quelqu'un ce comprend pas quelque chose dans la fic, envoyer moi un mail :) et puis n'hésiter pas à critiquer et à dire ce qui ne va pas ! Merci ! Bizouxxx**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Une soirée mouvementée en rencontre**

_Natsu sortit du lycée en colère, ses résultats avaient baissés et elle était persuadée que c'était la faute de Kyô si cela lui arrivait. Elle prit alors son portable et composa le numéro du Manoir Soma, elle attendit quelques secondes mais personne ne décrocha. La jeune fille recommença plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondait, c'était étrange, avec tout ce monde dans le Manoir, personne n'avait le temps de répondre au téléphone ? La jeune fille haussa les épaules et partit chez Shiguré sans prendre le temps de faire un détour au Manoir pour prévenir Akito. Natsu arriva rapidement devant la maison de Shiguré, elle entendit plusieurs voix, la jeune fille hésita à entrer. Elle voulu faire marche arrière quand une personne l'appela, la jeune Soma se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Yuki qui lui faisait un grand sourire._

« Rentre Natsu » _Fit t-il en la laissant passer devant lui_

« Je ne veux pas déranger, je suis juste venu voir Tohru »

« Elle est à son travail »

« Je repasserais un autre jour » _Fit elle en faisant demi tour_

« Natsu ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! »

« Bonjour Shiguré »

« Allons, ne reste pas devant l'entrée ! » _Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon alors qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de sortir de la maison._

« Shiguré ! Lâche moi s'il te plait ! » _S'énerva Natsu en se débattant, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant la personne qui se tenait dans le salon._ « Tiens, bonsoir » _Murmura t-elle en regardant Hatsuharu qui était installé devant la télévision, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une voix féminine lui coupa la parole._

« J'en ai marre de toujours regarder la télé » _Fit Rin avec une assiette de biscuits en ouvrant la porte. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Natsu, puis elle regarda Haru et de nouveau la jeune fille _« Ca faisait longtemps »

« Oui, très » _Natsu se tourna vers Yuki_ « Je reviendrais une autre fois »

_La jeune fille les salua de la tête et partit sans dire un mot. Shiguré regarda Yuki et haussa les épaules, puis il se tourna vers Hatsuharu et Rin, cette dernière fronçait les sourcils et semblait contrariée. L'écrivain demanda à Yuki pourquoi Natsu voulait tant voir Tohru, mais son cousin lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Yuki se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit Rin dire que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Natsu d'être gentille avec une étrangère, et que son comportement était louche. Yuki se retourna brusquement et s'avança vers la jeune fille, celle-ci fronçait toujours les sourcils et le jaugeait du regard. Hatsuharu se leva en remarquant que Yuki était en colère, il se mit près de Rin, en espérant que son ami se calme._

« Pour qui te prends tu pour pouvoir dire que son comportement est louche ? Ne peux tu pas croire qu'elle soit gentille ? Même avec Tohru ? » _Dit il froidement_

« Je la connais c'est tout, elle est manipulatrice, c'est un aspect de sa personnalité que je déteste. »

« Tu la connais hein ? Vous vous êtes parlés une dizaine de fois depuis que vous vous connaissez ! Et la moitié du temps vous vous disputiez ! Tu appelles ça connaître ? »

« Lâche moi les basket sale rat ! Et toi ? La connaissais tu ? Non ! Tu l'as rencontré en même temps que nous tous ! »

« Tu crois vraiment ça ? » _Fit il avec un sourire en coin_ « J'ai fait sa connaissance quand j'ai rencontré Akito pour la première fois, seulement personne ne le savait, je n'avais pas le droit de parler d'elle »

« C'est vrai Yuki ? » _Demanda Shiguré en levant les sourcils_

« Oui » _Répondit il en regardant brièvement son cousin puis il reporta son regard vers Rin_ « Ne t'avise pas de dire que tu la connais, car tu ne sais rien d'elle » _Sur ses mots il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, laissant un froid dans le salon._

« Je te trouve un peu dure avec Natsu » _Fit Shiguré en brisant le silence qui s'était installé_ « Tu ne l'aime pas ? Ou protège tu sans doute Tohru ! Ah ! Tu l'aimes en fait ! » _S'exclama t-il en agitant son éventail._

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Je me doutais bien de quelque chose, je t'ai vu rougir en parlant à Tohru » _Fit Hatsuharu en venant se mettre à côté de Shiguré_

« Quoi ? Tu délires ! » _S'écria t-elle, puis elle se calma en voyant les deux garçons rire, elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient moqués d'elle. _

« Ne fait pas cette Rin, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie »

« Maître Shiguré à raison, on voulait juste te taquiner, tu es si belle quand tu es dans cet état »

« Bon, je vais laisser les deux amoureux tranquille, je vais aller voir Hatori vu que je n'ai rien à faire »

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire ! » _Fit Mi-chan en sortant de nulle part, elle s'agrippa désespérément à Shiguré_ « Avez-vous oublié que vous deviez me rendre 600 pages de votre manuscrit ! »

« C'était pour aujourd'hui ? J'avais complètement oublié ! »

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien écrit ! »

« Et bien » _Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda le plafond_ « Non, je n'ai rien écris »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » _Mi-chan se mit à genoux en s'agrippant toujours au kimono de l'écrivain_ « Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Je ne sais pas » _Répondit Shiguré en agitant son éventail devant lui avec un grand sourire_

_Alors que Shiguré s'amusait encore une fois à martyriser son attaché d'édition, Rin et Hatsuharu sortirent de la maison et partirent dans la forêt. La jeune fille prit doucement la main du garçon dans la sienne, puis elle détourna la tête vers les arbres pour ne pas qui la voit rougir. Hatsuharu se mit à sourire en la regardant, elle avait beau avoir les cheveux court maintenant qu'Akito lui avait coupé, elle était toujours aussi belle. Les deux amoureux ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés par Natsu, celle-ci était assise dans un arbre et les regardait avec une pointe de jalousie, elle aussi aimerait être aimé par une personne. Natsu sauta par terre en voyant Rin et Hatsuharu disparaître complètement dans la forêt, elle partit dans la même direction qu'eux._

_Natsu était maintenant devant un immeuble, c'était là où travaillait Tohru. La jeune Soma entra et commença à chercher la jeune fille, puis elle vit un sac en forme de lapin, Natsu se mit à sourire, elle savait très bien à qui il était. La jeune fille continua de chercher Tohru quand elle entendit un gros bruit, puis une personne qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Natsu fronça les sourcils, _**« impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ici ? »**_ se demanda t-elle en s'approchant de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Elle eut la confirmation de ses doutes en voyant une personne aux longs cheveux châtains qui était vêtu d'un joli Yukata vert. Tohru était à genoux par terre et ramassait des pommes, Natsu se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé, mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle parle à Tohru._

« Si ses pommes sont mures j'en veut bien une »

« Natsu ! » _S'exclama Tohru en se relevant d'un coup elle se précipita vers la jeune soma mais elle s'arrêta vite en voyant ses sourcils froncés._ « Mais, que faites vous ici ? »

« Je voulais te parler, c'est très urgent »

« Bonsoir Natsu, ça fait longtemps » _Fit Ritsu en faisant un timide sourire_

« Oui très » _Elle leva les yeux au ciel_ « C'est pas vrai, je me répète aujourd'hui »

« Oh ! Pardon c'est ma faute ! »

« Mais non voyons » _Fit Natsu en souriant en espérant que ça calme Ritsu_

« Si si ! C'est juste après que j'ai parlé que tu as dit que tu te répétais ! Tout est ma faute ! Pardooooon ! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Pardooooon au monde entier ! Pardoooooon d'avoir parler ! » _S'écria Ritsu en bougeant dans tout les sens comme un singe_ (note de l'auteur : è.é bah quoi ? S'en ai pas un ?)

« Viens, il faut que je te parle » _Natsu prit Tohru par le bras et l'entraîna dehors à l'abris des cris hystériques de Ritsu_

« Qui y a t-il ? »

« Dit moi, es-tu forte en cours ? Car j'ai besoin d'aide, je suis vraiment en train de dégringoler en classe et si ça ne s'arrange pas, Mayuko va prévenir Hatori et ça je ne le veux pas »

« Euh...c'est à dire...non, je ne suis pas très forte, j'ai du mal » _Tohru baissa la tête, mais elle la releva assez vite avec une expression de triomphe sur le visage_ « Tu n'as qu'à demander à Kyô ! Je sais qu'il a de bonnes notes ! Il pourrait t'aider non ? »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes là ? »_ La jeune soma s'écarta de Tohru en fronçant les sourcils_ « Tu le fais exprès c'est ça ? »

« Non bien sur que non ! Je veux juste t'aider ! Kyô est vraiment fort ! »

« Ah ! » _Soupira Natsu en retirant une mèche blanche de devant ses yeux_ « Je vais essayer de me débrouiller alors, moi qui comptais sur toi »

« Je suis désolé »

« Laisse, c'est moi qui suis bête, bon j'y vais il se fait tard. » _Elle commença à marcher quand elle entendit son prénom, la jeune fille se retourna et vit Ritsu courir vers elle_ **« Qu'est ce qu'il veut »** _se demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil_

« Natsu ! Tiens c'est pour toi » _Ritsu lui tendis une pomme bien rouge_.

« Merci ! Tu es adorable ! » _Elle prit le fruit dans sa main et fit la bise au jeune soma qui avait les joues aussi rouge que la pomme._

« De rien, j'espère qu'on pourra se parler un peu plus longtemps »

« Oui, je viendrais te rendre visite un de ses jours. J'emmènerais peu être Ayamé » _Ajouta t-elle en voyant le grand sourire du garçon._

_Natsu le salua et partit en croquant dans sa pomme, elle n'avait pas eut ce qu'elle voulait et cela l'énervait quelque peu. Elle allait devoir étudier jours et nuits pour rattraper ses mauvaises notes car elle n'irait jamais demander de l'aide à Kyô. Natsu avait l'impression que Tohru lui mentait, elle avait pourtant entendu Arisa dire qu'elle avait de bonnes notes, alors pourquoi lui avait elle dit qu'elle n'était pas forte ? Alors que la jeune fille était en pleine réflexion, elle n'entendit pas une personne s'approcher d'elle, c'est quand elle sentit une douce chaleur dans sa main qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Momiji venait de lui prendre la main, avec un sourire enfantin. Il avait grandit d'un coup, son apparence de petit garçon avait disparu, laissant place à un jeune homme, il avait la même taille de Yuki maintenant._

* * *

_**Passage du chapitre refait car je n'aime pas la version de maintenant è.é ! C'est le passage quand Ritsu s'excuse ! Je préfère quand les excuses sont en Japonais ! C'est beaucoup plus drôle ! Je le mets là !**_

« Si si ! C'est juste après que j'ai parlé que tu as dit que tu te répétais ! Tout est ma faute ! **Gomen nasaiiiiiii** ! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! **Sumimasen** au monde entier ! **Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiii** d'avoir parler ! » _S'écria Ritsu en bougeant dans tout les sens comme un singe_ (ndla : è.é bah quoi ? S'en ai pas un ?)

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews !**_

**Kisa-kun : Hum...comment t'expliquer...bah ils l'ont fait ! Ils se sont bien séparés à 13 ans, vois- tu...ils sortaient ensemble avant, quand Kyô n'était pas encore au courant qu'elle était maudite mais ça n'a pas empêché qu'ils fassent « la chose » ! C'est comme Rin et Haru, ils ont fait l'amour quand ils étaient jeune lol. Enfin voila ! Pardon si ça te choque é.è ! Merci encore pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bizouxxx**

**Louwenn : Un rebondissement ? Quel rebondissement ? (Lève les yeux en l'air en sifflant) Merci pour ta review ! Bonnes vacances ! Bizouxx**

**Yazoo Soma : AAAAAAAAAAAH ce n'est pas clair ! Gomen nasai T.T ! Euh, le tout premier paragraphe du chapitre 17, hé bien, ça se passe maintenant ! Quand au deuxième, j'ai mit qu'ils devaient avoir 13 ans ! Je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer (il y aura une fin ! C'est évident que cette fic se termine ! Enfin à l'allure que je vais...je sais pas si elle se terminera bientôt) Et puis si je le savais je ne te l'aurais pas dit ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx !**

**ShishioE : Coucou ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Gomen nasai ! Je ne dirais plus que c'est juste la fic de Yazoo ! C'est aussi la tienne ! Gomen nasaiiiii è.é ! Bizouxx**

**Cyntiale : Bonjour ! Merci de m'encourager, c'est très gentil ! Et puis c'est gentil d'aimer ma fic (rouge pivoine / raaah non je vais ressembler à Tohru è.é !) Bizouxxx, merci pour ta review !**

**Ayame Aoyama : Thank you for the review ! Sorry I don't speak English ! Kiss !**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Amour, larmes et malade

**Chapitre 19 : Amour, larmes et malade. **

_Voila plusieurs jours que Natsu s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour étudier, elle avait mit un écriteau _**« d'interdiction d'entrer »**_ sur sa porte. La jeune fille n'avait dit à personne que ses notes avaient baissés, et comme elle n'avait pas envie de déranger son frère ou quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'était donc mise à étudier toute seule. Natsu était assise sur son lit, elle était entourée de livres et avait des cernes sous les yeux quand à son visage, il était pale, elle avait vraiment l'air exténuée. La jeune Soma se leva en chancelant, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, elle mit une main sur son front et soupira en sentant qu'il était brûlant, elle murmura un faible _**« merde » **_et sortit de sa chambre avec beaucoup de difficulté._

_Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Akito, deux personnes discutaient tranquillement sans savoir que Natsu était prête à tomber inconsciente tellement elle était mal en point. Shiguré était assit tout près d'Akito, celle-ci regardait le soleil qui se couchait, elle se leva et marcha lentement vers la fenêtre et la ferma brutalement. Puis elle se tourna vers Shiguré et le regarda froidement, l'écrivain fit un petit sourire et bascula sa tête à droite tout en fixant la chef de clan. Akito avait les joues en feu en le regardant, il lui faisait toujours le même effet. A cet instant elle se demandait si il se jouait d'elle, ou bien ressentait-il réellement quelque chose ? La jeune femme était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle sursauta en voyant Shiguré à quelques centimètres d'elle, il avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. _

« Pourquoi me regarde-tu de cette façon ? » _Demanda froidement Akito en sentant une nouvelle fois une forte chaleur sur ses joues, elle détestait rougir, et surtout devant lui._

« Parce que tu es belle » _Répondit-il en prenant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme dans sa main._

« Je suis sur que tu lui as dit la même chose, non ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ça me vexe beaucoup, n'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi ? »

« Confiance en **TOI **? » _S'écria Akito en s'écartant de Shiguré, elle avait les sourcils froncés_ « Tu manigances beaucoup de choses derrière mon dos ! Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi ! Surtout quand je sais que tu as couché avec **ELLE **! »

« Je ne manigance rien derrière ton dos, je prends seulement soin de toi »

« SORS ! »_ Hurla t-elle de rage en pointant la porte du doigt_

« Pardon de t'avoir énervé, je reviendrais demain » _Shiguré s'inclina devant Akito et sortit docilement._

_Akito calma ses nerfs sur plusieurs vases de la chambre, elle les lançait sur le mur en criant, en maudissant Shiguré, et en se maudissant elle-même, car elle se trouvait faible. Faible à cause de la malédiction, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher se genre de sentiment, comme l'amour qui l'avait toujours dégoûté, surtout après la mort de son père. Akito s'effondra par terre, sur les genoux, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit sa mère, que le lien qu'elle maintenait avec le Juunishi n'était pas réel. La jeune chef se coucha par terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, quelques larmes coulaient et venaient s'écraser sur le sol, Akito savait que tout allait bientôt finir, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer pour elle._

_Momiji était dans sa chambre, il jouait du violon en regardant une photo de Momo et de sa mère. Alors qu'il jouait un air assez lugubre, il se mit à pleurer, mais contrairement à Akito ce n'était pas par tristesse, c'était des larmes de joie. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, ce qui s'était passé, mais Momiji venait d'être lui aussi libéré de la malédiction, en se levant ce matin, il avait ressentit une sensation bizarre. Il avait aussi fait un rêve étrange, il s'était vu entouré de lapins, mais ceux-ci partaient loin, très loin de lui, puis l'instant d'après il s'était réveillé, en sueur. Momiji était heureux, mais d'un autre côté il ne l'était pas, il ne voulait pas être le seul à être libéré de la malédiction. Au moment où il posa son violon sur son lit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Momiji se retourna et trembla en voyant Akito, les larmes aux yeux._

« Ne dit rien ! Ne dit à personne que tu es libre tu m'entends ! »_ Hurla t-elle en l'agrippant au col_

« Oui...oui Akito »

« Si tu le dis je ferais en sorte de faire souffrir toutes les personnes que tu aimes ! Surtout cette chère Honda »

« Je ne dirais rien Akito ! »

« Bien »_ La jeune femme fit un sourire en coin et sortit, elle se retourna vers Momiji avant de refermer la porte _« Félicitation »

_Momiji resta muet devant les paroles de son chef de famille, Akito venait de le féliciter, avec une voix très douce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune garçon se coucha sur son lit, il se demandait comment il avait pu être libéré, et surtout comment Akito l'avait su, étaient-ils réellement tous lié à leur chef ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais là, il doutait, après tout cela faisait aussi partit de la malédiction. Le jeune soma soupira puis ferma les yeux, il les rouvrit vite en entendant un _**« Boum »**_ dans le couloir, Momiji se leva et ouvrit la porte, il regarda dans le couloir et vit une silhouette, allongée sur le sol. Le garçon se précipita vers elle, puis la tourna pour voir son visage, il eut un sursaut en voyant que s'était Natsu, elle était très pale._

« Natsu ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »_ Demanda Momiji en paniquant, il allait chercher Hatori quand il se rappela qu'il n'était plus maudit, il pouvait donc la prendre dans les bras, elle se transformerait. C'est ce qu'il fit, l'instant d'après il partit en courant vers le bureau d'Hatori, avec une petite ratte dans les mains._

« Hari ! Hari ! » _S'écria le garçon en déboulant dans le bureau du médecin, celui-ci était à son bureau, une cigarette à la main. Il leva un sourcil en voyant Momiji mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention et montra ses mains au médecin. _« Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir ! Elle était inconsciente ! »

« Pose la sur le lit ! Vite ! »_ Hatori s'était levé d'un bond en voyant sa sœur qui était transformée, elle devait vraiment être faible. Le médecin fit sortir Momiji du bureau, le garçon protesta mais il dû se résigner en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Hatori._

_Au moment où le médecin fermait la porte, Natsu se retransforma, son frère prit une couverture et la recouvrit avec, puis il s'installa près d'elle et commença à l'ausculter. Elle avait le front très chaud et semblait avoir du mal à respirer, son visage était pale et son pou battait très lentement. Hatori était très inquiet pour sa sœur, elle était vraiment mal en point, le médecin passa toute la journée près d'elle, il n'était pas allé dîner. Shiguré avait reçu un appel de Momiji qui lui disait que Natsu était très malade, l'écrivain venait d'arriver au Manoir quelques minutes après, il rentra dans le bureau d'Hatori et le trouva endormi contre sa sœur. _

_La nouvelle s'était vite répandue, Shiguré avait prévenu Tohru, Yuki et Kyô, la jeune fille avait voulu aller la voir mais Kyô avait réussi à l'en dissuadée, elle aurait eut affaire à Akito si elle avait mit les pieds au Manoir et ça personne ne le voulait. C'est donc, avec une expression de tristesse et mélancolie que Shiguré et les trois adolescents mangèrent ce soir là. Personne ne parla pendant tout le repas, même pas un soupir, le silence complet. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du dîner que Tohru se mit à parler, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation._

« Vous savez quand est ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? »_ Demanda Tohru qui entrait dans le salon avec le dessert._

« Non, Hatori s'inquiète beaucoup pour son état »_ Répondit Shiguré en soupirant_

« Momiji m'a dit qu'il avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte de Natsu avant qu'on ne sache qu'elle était malade. A chaque fois elle lui disait qu'elle était occupée à étudier. »

« Oui, Hatori pense qu'elle est restée tout le temps enfermée, sans prendre l'air et qu'elle a très peu mangé, c'est pour cela qu'elle est tombée malade. »

« Seigneur ! »_ Fit Tohru en mettant une main devant sa bouche ce qui attira les regards des trois garçons _« Tout est ma faute ! Elle m'avait dit que ses notes avaient baissés et je lui ai dit que je nepouvais pas l'aider ! Si j'avais dit oui elle ne serait pas dans cet état ! »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu étais débordée tu ne pouvais rien faire »

« Il nous faut attendre, j'espère qu'elle se rétablira bientôt. »

_Shiguré se leva et partit dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit aux trois adolescents, Yuki alla à son tour dans sa chambre, il ne restait plus que Kyô et Tohru, cette dernière fixait le garçon avec une expression de tristesse. Puis elle baissa la tête et se mit doucement à pleurer, Kyô le remarqua vite et courut chercher un paquet de mouchoir pour lui donner. Il se demandait pourquoi elle pleurait, s'était t-elle attachée à Natsu ? Tohru releva la tête et fit un timide sourire à Kyô en prenant le mouchoir, elle sécha ses larmes, aucuns des deux ne parlaient, ils restaient immobile, perdu dans leurs pensées. Le garçon soupira et prit la main de la jeune fille, celle-ci le regarda en levant les sourcils._

« Que se passe t-il Tohru ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je m'en veux, j'ai dit à Natsu que je ne pouvais pas l'aider pour ses notes, mais ce n'était pas vrai. »

« Mais, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu la détestes tant que ça ? »

« Non ! Je l'aime au contraire ! Je trouve que Natsu est quelqu'un de gentille, même si elle est un peu froide avec moi, mais ce n'est rien, je voulais juste l'aider, je lui ai conseiller d'aller te voir pour les devoirs, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Et elle ne voulait pas déranger Yuki. »

« Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi tu lui a suggéré de venir me voir ? »

« Hé bien...je crois qu'elle t'aime »

« Mais non, tu dis des bêtises »

« Peu être...non en fait, je ne dis pas de bêtises »_ Fit Tohru en dégageant brusquement ses mains de celle de Kyô, elle fronçait les sourcils _« La façon dont elle te regarde ne trompe pas ! Elle est amoureuse de toi Kyô et je voulais juste l'aider ! »

« C'est fini entre nous, depuis longtemps »_ Soupira t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains_

« Vous étiez ensemble avant ? »

« Oui, bien avant que je sache qu'elle était maudit par le rat, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré je ne savais même pas qui elle était. »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? »

« Parce qu'elle était maudit par le rat voyons »_ S'exclama Kyô en regardant Tohru _« C'est évident non ! »

« Mais pourtant tu l'aimais avant, qu'elle soit le rat ne change rien à ce qu'elle est réellement, ce n'est que sa deuxième apparence, tu ne l'aurais jamais vu en rat vu que vous ne vous transformez pas quand vous vous enlacés, alors où est le problème ? »

« Le problème...c'est qu'Haru l'avait embrassé après s'être disputé avec Rin, et elle ne l'a pas repoussé »

« Ah bon ? Hatsuharu ? »

« Il devient souvent Black Haru en sa présence, personne ne sait pourquoi, même pas lui. Dès que je les ai vu je suis partit, ça m'a trop dégoûté »

« Tu n'es pas resté ? Donc, peu être n'as-tu pas vu Natsu le repousser, je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit laissé faire comme ça »

« Ecoute Tohru, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça d'accord ? J'ai fait un effort, mais là je ne veux plus, je suis fatigué en plus. »

« Bien, je ne te force pas Kyô, mais je suis là si tu veux parler »

« Ok, bonne nuit »

_Kyô se leva et partit dans sa chambre, Tohru resta quelques minutes dans la cuisine à fixer un point inconnu, puis elle se leva à son tour et partit se coucher. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'elle se mêlait trop des affaires des autres, elle n'aurait jamais questionné quelqu'un comme ça avant. Mais elle voulait vraiment aider Natsu, et elle savait qu'au fond de lui, Kyô ressentait encore quelque chose pour Natsu. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que ses deux là se tournaient autour, Tohru voulait qu'ils arrêtent ce petit jeu et qu'ils s'avouent leur sentiments, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire, ils étaient tout les deux très têtus._

_Le lendemain, Shiguré se leva très tôt et alla au Manoir, il ne passa pas voir Hatori et se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre d'Akito, il ouvrit doucement la porte et se mit à sourire en voyant que la jeune femme dormait encore. L'écrivain s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux puis lentement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, celles-ci se mirent à remuer et Akito ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle se releva brusquement en voyant Shiguré devant elle, puis elle se lova contre lui en ferma les yeux. Elle aimait être tout près de lui. Akito bascula sa tête en arrière, il n'en fut pas plus à Shiguré qui commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils en avaient envie._

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yazoo Soma :** _Coucou toiiiiiiii ! Moi aussi j'adore Ritsu et Natsu ! Faudra que je pense à remettre ce cher Ritsu dans d'autres chapitres ! Donc voila le nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Mdr ! J'avais dit que je mettais du Akito/Shiguré mais bof il n'y en a pas tellement ! A chaque fois que je reviens sur Kyô/Natsu c'est chiant mdr ! Enfin bref, merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx !_

**Al-chan :** _Coucou ! Aaah Akito j'essaie de montrer celle qu'on connait pas trop ! Sans exagérer quand même ! Ce serait de la science fiction de dire qu'Akito est toujours souriante, qu'elle aime tous ses maudits et qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour les sauver ! Oui oui, il y aura du Shiguré/Akito ! Hum tu aimes beaucoup Natsu/Kyô ! Moi aussi '-' ! Dakara...si je met Kyô avec Tohru tu seras faché ? Naaan je plaisante ! Je le mettrais jamais avec elle ! Natsu servirait à quoi alors ? Bizouxx et merci pour ta review !_

**louwenn :** _T'es vacances se sont bien passé ? Ah Ben, tu vas peu être savoir ce qu'il c'est passé entre Rin et Natsu ! Enfin, un petit peu ! Bizouxxx et merci pour ta review ! _

**Que la miyavi-attitude soit avec vous !**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Réveil et réalité

**Chapitre 20 : Réveil et réalité**

**_Le noir complet...voila ce qu'elle voyait..._**

_Natsu était toujours endormie, son frère veillait sur elle, nuits et jours depuis déjà un mois. Il ne trouvait aucune réponse à la maladie de sa sœur, il l'avait examiné plusieurs fois, mais jamais il ne trouvait de quoi elle était atteinte. Ca l'inquiétait beaucoup, comme tous les autres Soma, mais la personne la plus affecté par l'état de Natsu était sans nul doute Akito. La chef du clan passait ses nerfs sur ses domestiques et sur les meubles de sa chambre, elle voulait des résultats, mais personne ne pouvait lui en donner. La jeune femme ne voulait voir personne à part Hatori, même Kuréno était interdit de séjour dans la chambre d'Akito, elle ne voulait avoir affaire qu'avec le médecin, en espérant que celui-ci lui dise enfin de quoi souffre Natsu. Mais à chaque visite c'était la même chose, regard vide, aucun mot, à part _**« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a »**_. A chaque fois qu'Akito entendait ses mots elle s'énervait et renvoyait Hatori dans son bureau pour qu'il continu les recherches, mais rien ne changeait._

_**Puis, petit à petit, elle voyait une lumière...**_

_Hatori était sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin, une cigarette à la main, le médecin marchait en cherchant toujours un moyen de comprendre ce qu'avait sa sœur et comment la guérir mais à chaque fois il rencontrait une barrière. Il ne se doutait pas qu'au moment même où il marchait dans l'herbe, les paupières de sa sœur se mettaient à bouger, doucement. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était en train de _**« renaître »**_, qu'elle revenait de loin et qu'elle n'était pas prête d'y retourner, pour tout l'or du monde. Natsu se redressa doucement en mettant une main devant ses yeux éblouie par la lumière que son frère avait laissé allumée juste devant elle. La jeune fille s'étira doucement en se redressant, puis elle sortit du lit et examina la pièce, elle était dans le bureau de son frère, toute seule._

_**En partant loin de la réalité...J'ai pleuré dans les rêves.**_

_Les larmes de Natsu coulèrent toutes seules, la jeune fille venait de revoir quelques brides de souvenirs perdus en rêvant, elle secoua sa tête en poussant des petits cris, comment avait t-elle pu oublier ce moment ? Celui où Kyô lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait en lui offrant une simple bague qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur du porteur. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était certaine que ça s'était réellement passé, la jeune fille sortit du bureau de son frère en courant. Elle se précipita vers la chambre d'Akito en espérant qu'elle soit là, puis elle ouvrit brusquement la porte faisant ainsi sursauter la chef de famille qui observait les oiseaux chanter, lentement, elle se retourna pour voir qui venait de briser ce calme. Akito ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant sa maudite, elle s'avança vers elle en tendant les bras, puis l'enlaça, mais elle s'écarta vite en ne voyant aucunes réactions de la part de Natsu._

« Qu'as-tu ? » _Demanda Akito en levant un sourcil_

« Pourquoi...pourquoi as-tu dit à Hatori d'effacer ma mémoire...ce souvenir... » _La voix de Natsu tremblait en même temps que ses larmes coulaient._

« De quoi parles tu ? »

« Arrête...je sais que tu es au courant depuis le début. Tu voulais seulement que je te le dise en face, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu es souffrante, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, je vais prévenir Hatori » _Akito passa devant la jeune fille, mais cette dernière l'arrêta et la regardant froidement._ « Pourquoi me regardes tu de cette manière ? »

« Tu as osé toucher à ma mémoire ! » _Hurla la maudite en agrippant Akito _« Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! »

« C'était pour ton bien ! Je ne voulais pas que tu restes avec ce monstre ! »

« Pourquoi...es-tu si...cruelle... » _Natsu venait de s'écrouler par terre, sur les genoux._

« Tu étais si petite, je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal, j'ai agit pour ton bien. »

« Tu as fait ça pour rien enfin de compte » _Natsu leva la tête vers la chef de famille, puis elle se mit à rire, ce qui effraya quelque peu Akito, cette dernière s'éloigna de sa maudite en la regardant étrangement, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Natsu._

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Tu m'avais effacé la mémoire, mais je suis quand même restée avec Kyô, nous sommes sortit ensemble, derrière ton dos ! » _La jeune fille s'était relevée et pointait du doigt celle qu'elle pensait être son amie._ « Tu n'avais pas prévu cela n'est ce pas ? »

« Non ! » _Hurla Akito en tirant les cheveux de sa maudite_ « Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça ! A moi ! »

« Si ! Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais ! »

« Akito ! »

_Le bruit avait alerté Hatori qui était entré, il s'était vite interposé entre sa sœur et la chef de famille qui avait du relâcher les cheveux de Natsu. Le médecin ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, sa sœur pleurait et traitait Akito de menteuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle l'avait trahit, qu'elle avait salit leur amitié et que plus jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Quand à Akito, elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait fait ça pour le bien de Natsu, qu'elle avait été obligé, pour la garder près d'elle et pour qu'elle ne soit pas blesser par_ **« le monstre »**_. Puis Natsu se mit à hurler plus fort en demandant où elle avait mit la bague que Kyô lui avait offerte, c'est à ce moment là qu'Hatori comprit de quoi elles parlaient. Le médecin se tourna vers sa sœur, en ouvrant grand les yeux, il était impossible qu'elle retrouve le souvenir qu'il avait effacé. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle se souvienne ?_

« Je ne te rendrais pas la bague ! Elle vient du monstre ! » _Akito semblait horrifié à l'idée que sa maudite porte quelque chose qui vienne de Kyô._

« Arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! Tu te bases toujours sur l'apparence ! »

« Sa suffit vous deux ! » _S'écria Hatori ce qui étonna les deux filles, il se tourna vers sa sœur_ « Retourne dans mon bureau, j'arrive dans un instant »

« Mais... »

« Dépêche toi ! »

« D'accord...pas la peine de crier ! » _Natsu regarda une dernière fois Akito, puis elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle._

« Où est cette bague ? » _Demanda calmement Hatori à Akito, celle-ci leva les sourcils, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça de sa part_.

« Pourquoi veux tu le savoir toi aussi ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« Si, car c'est de ma sœur qu'on parle, dit moi où se trouve la bague Akito. Sinon, Natsu va faire une crise, tu le sais très bien, elle est comme ça »

« Bon » _Soupira la jeune femme_ « Elle se trouve dans le dernier tiroir de droite de ton bureau, elle est dans une enveloppe blanche, il y a le nom Soma marqué dessus. »

« Ah, cette fameuse enveloppe que je ne devais jamais ouvrir tant que tu serais en vie. »

« Maintenant que tu as eut ton renseignement va t'en ! Je veux me reposer ! »

« Bien » _Hatori salua la jeune femme et sortit doucement._

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu patientait dans le bureau de son frère, elle n'arrêtait pas de marcher en rond, les bras derrière le dos. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hatori, il se dirigea vers son bureau sans prêter attention à sa sœur qui le regardait en tapotant du pied. Le médecin ouvrit le tiroir et sortit l'enveloppe qui contenait la bague de sa sœur, il la lui tendit, sans l'ouvrir. Natsu la regarda puis son frère, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui donnait ça, puis, voyant que son frère commençait à patienter, elle la prit dans ses mains. Natsu commença à tâter l'enveloppe, elle sentit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur dedans, elle l'ouvrit et cria de joie en prenant sa bague dans ses mains. La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son frère pour le remercier._

« C'est Akito qui m'a dit où elle se trouvait. »

« Elle t'a dit où elle se trouvait ? Comme ça ? »

« J'ai du lui dire que si elle ne le disait pas, tu taperais une crise » _Répondit t-il avec un petit sourire_

« Tu sais trouver les mots juste toi »

« Non, je sais juste ce qu'aime Akito, je sais que sous ses airs sévère et ses colères, elle t'aime beaucoup »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne lui pardonnerais pas, et toi n'essaie pas de jouer les grands frères protecteur, je n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'a effacé la mémoire. »

« Akito m'avait ordonné de le faire »

« Tu avais le choix ! » _Hurla t-elle en serrant la bague dans sa main_

_Natsu sortit du bureau de son frère en claquant la porte, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui efface un jour la mémoire, sans qu'elle soit au courant. La jeune fille s'en alla du Manoir et courut dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, elle évita soigneusement les passants jusqu'au moment où deux bras vinrent la retenir. Natsu leva la tête et rencontra les yeux d'Ayamé, celui-ci prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et l'emmena vers sa boutique. En chemin il lui parla des vêtements qu'il confectionnait et de sa charmante assistante qui voudrait sans doute faire essayer une robe à Natsu quand elle la verrait. Pendant le trajet, la jeune maudite ne se posa aucunes questions, mais quand elle entra dans la boutique d'Ayamé, elle s'en posa énormément._

« Euh...Ayamé, c'est quoi ses vêtements d'infirmière ? »

« Bienvenue dans ma boutique ! Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? Un uniforme d'hôtesse de l'air ? Les hommes en raffolent en ce moment ! Ou bien une jolie nuisette ? Ca t'irais très bien j'en suis sur ! »

« Ca va pas ! » _S'écria Natsu qui avait à présent le visage rouge_

« Oh ! Une demoiselle ! » _Fit Miné qui venait d'entrer, elle s'avança vers Natsu avec un grand sourire_ « Quelque chose vous ferez plaisir ? »

« Ah Miné ! Voici ma cousine, Natsu, elle a succomber au charme de notre uniforme d'infirmière »

« J'ai comprit monsieur ! »

_Miné prit brusquement le bras de Natsu et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté avec un sourire diabolique, Ayamé regarda la scène en souriant, puis il s'installa sur le canapé et prit le téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Shiguré, il lui demanda de venir à sa boutique pour lui montrer quelque chose de très rare et très jolie. Il n'en fut pas plus à l'écrivain qui raccrocha le combiner et sortit de chez lui sans un mot pour les adolescents. Alors que Miné prenait plusieurs vêtements pour les essayer à Natsu, cette dernière se demandait comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Elle espérait juste que son frère ne vienne pas, que personne de sa famille ne vienne en fait, elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'on la voie en uniforme d'infirmière. _

* * *

**Ce chapitre a été écrit par lilie.snake (vous pouvez voir ses fics de Harry Potter dans mes favoris n.n mais elle les a suspendu pour cause de déprime mais maintenant c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus d'inspiration pour ses fics, enfin, pour le moment), vu que j'ai séjourner a l'hopital y a quelques jours, je lui ai demandé de continuer sans moi (mdr en agonisant !), on a eut quelques idées et donc voila ! Je collabore avec elle !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yazoo Soma :**_ Méééééééé ! Tu deteste Akito ! Naaaaan u.u faut pas ! Mdr, tu vas la detester encore plus dans ce chapitre...zut alors ! Enfin bref lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bizouxxxx_

**louwenn :**_ Sacré Haru, embrasser Natsu...è.é quel goujat ! Ah, un skyblog ? Bah, je regarderais si c'est bien le mien, enfin, dans le mien je met les scans des chapitres qui viennent de sortir au Japon, donc je ne sais pas n.n ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx_


	21. Chapitre 21 : La folie d’Akito

**Chapitre 21 : La folie d'Akito**

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as à me montrer ? » _Demanda Shiguré à son ami avec un grand sourire._

« Un peu de patience Guré-san, dans quelques instants tu vas voir une magnifique créature qui te demandera peu être ton billet d'avion ! »

« Billet d'avion ? Tu n'as quand même pas kidnappé Kisa pour lui enfiler un costume d'hôtesse de l'air ? »

« Non non, ce n'est pas Kisa »

« Ce ne serait pas Kagura par hasard ? Tu lui a dit que c'était le seul moyen pour récupérer Kyô n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout Shiguré » _Ayamé fit un sourire en coin et prit place à côté de son ami qui était assit sur le canapé_ « Je ne préfère rien te dire, mais attend toi à une sacré surprise ! »

_Shiguré le regarda sérieusement, il se demandait bien qui pouvait être la personne qu'avait forcé Ayamé à enfiler un costume d'hôtesse de l'air ? L'écrivain ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la referma vite, non ça ne pouvait pas être la personne a qui il pensait qui allait bientôt faire son entrée. Les réflexions de Shiguré partirent en fumée quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit d'abord Miné avec un grand sourire, puis elle s'écarta et força Natsu à avancer un peu plus près d'Ayamé. La jeune fille était habillée en parfaite petite hôtesse de l'air, elle fixait le sol et n'avait pas remarqué que Shiguré était assit et la regardait, bouche bée. C'est quand elle entendit Ayamé applaudir qu'elle releva la tête, elle rougissait fortement, puis elle rencontra le regard de l'écrivain qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte, il était comme figé. Natsu se mit à crier et se cacha derrière un paravent._

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ! »_ Hurla t-elle en pointant Shiguré du doigt_

« Je voulais qu'il voit mon œuvre ! Tu es adorable en hôtesse de l'air ! »

« Tu vas me le payer Ayamé ! » _Natsu sortit de sa cachette et prit le serpent par le col_ « Tu as osé me faire un coup pareil ! »

« Voyons, calme toi, je ne le dirais à personne » _Fit Shiguré qui avait reprit l'usage de la parole, puis il se mit à sourire d'une façon énigmatique._

« Tu as intérêt... »

« Oh ! Shiguré ! Je peux savoir pourquoi on est là ? Tu m'avais dit qu'Ayamé avait quelque chose à me dire ! » _Kyô venait de faire son entrée et s'énervait sur l'écrivain, celui-ci se mit à sourire de plus belle en fixant toujours la jeune fille. Kyô qui ne voyait aucunes réactions de la part de Shiguré tourna la tête pour voir ce qui attirait tant l'attention du Soma quand il vit Natsu, la jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts._ « Natsu... »

« NON ! » _Hurla t-elle en se précipitant encore une fois derrière le paravent à toute vitesse _« Je te hais Ayamé ! Toi aussi Shiguré ! »

« Tiens, tu n'as pas dit Kyô » _Fit remarquer l'écrivain en regardant le garçon aux cheveux orange qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'il avait vu Natsu._

« C'est parce que lui je le déteste depuis très longtemps ! »

« Mais, qu'est ce que...QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT DE T'HABILLER AINSI DEVANT EUX ! » _Cria le jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges en s'avançant vers le paravent en tremblant de tout ses membres._

« Voyons, Kyon-Kyon, il n'y a pas que toi dans le monde »

« C'est vrai Kyô, tu ne dois pas être le seul à profiter du beau corps de Natsu, on compte aussi nous, ne soit pas égoïste »

« QUOI ! »

« Vous allez arrêter ! » _Natsu venait de sortir de derrière le paravent, elle avait revêtu ses vêtements à la grande joie de Kyô mais au grand malheur de l'écrivain et de son ami. La jeune fille s'avança vers le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils _« Je t'interdit de me parler comme tu l'as fait, je fais ce que je veux. »

« Arrête de te dévêtir si tu ne veux pas que je te parle comme ça, tu n'as rien dans la tête ma pauvre, ce sont des pervers ! »

_**CLACK !**_

_Natsu venait de mettre une gifle à Kyô, elle en avait assez qu'il se permette de faire ce genre de remarque, le silence tomba dans la pièce, Ayamé et Shiguré regardaient la scène avec sérieux, se demandant ce qu'allait faire le jeune Soma. Kyô toucha sa joue qui était devenue rouge, il regardait toujours la jeune fille dans les yeux, puis, lentement, il se retourna et sortit de la boutique, sans un mot. Natsu soupira en se callant dans un fauteuil, elle fixa les deux amis d'un air méchant, elle leur en voulait d'avoir tout manigancé. La jeune fille allait se lever quand Miné arriva avec un plateau de thé, elle en servit à Ayamé, Shiguré et Natsu puis elle vint s'asseoir près de la jeune Soma en faisant un grand sourire._

« Pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi Shiguré ? » _Demanda Natsu après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé_

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait voyons »

« Arrête ça, je l'ai entendu, tu lui as dit qu'Ayamé voulait lui parler ! Ne me mens pas ! » _Puis elle se tourna vers le serpent_ « C'est aussi ta faute ! »

« Bon et alors ? On en a plus qu'assez de vous voir vous tourner autour »

« Quoi ? Où vas-tu chercher de pareilles âneries » _Le visage de Natsu était devenue rouge, la jeune fille se leva brusquement _« Je retourne au Manoir, passez une bonne journée »

_Natsu sortit à son tour de la boutique en claquant la porte, elle marchait dans la rue en grognant, ce qu'elle détestait Shiguré quand il se comportait en gamin, _**« quand est-ce qu'il deviendra adulte comme Hatori ? »**_ pensa t-elle en soupirant. La jeune fille pressa le pas pour rentrer, elle en avait plus que marre des manigances de Shiguré et ne voulait qu'une chose, rester dans sa chambre, là au moins elle sera sur de ne pas voir son visage de manipulateur. Après plusieurs minutes à imaginer comment elle pourrait faire souffrir l'écrivain, Natsu arriva devant le Manoir, elle se faufila dans un petit passage secret et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Akito pour lui faire une surprise. _

_La jeune Soma se précipita derrière un buisson en entendant des voix se rapprocher, c'était Akito et Kuréno, ils se parlaient, mais la Chef des Soma avait l'air très bouleversée, elle semblait si faible en cet instant. Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi Akito tenait un couteau dans sa main, c'est alors que la jeune femme se mit en colère contre Kuréno et le poignardait dans le dos, d'un coup. La jeune Soma mit une main devant sa bouche en voyant la scène, qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Akito avait fait ça ? Alors que Natsu se posait des tas de questions, Akito s'enfuit, laissant Kuréno, seul et blessé, son sang coulait par terre. La jeune fille resta pétrifiée devant cette scène, une servante arriva alors et paniqua en voyant Kuréno blessé, c'est alors que Natsu se réveilla et sortit des buissons, elle se précipita vers Kuréno qui venait de s'effondrer. _

« Reste en vie, je t'en prie »_ Murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de son ami._

_Natsu se releva, une lueur de colère dans les yeux, elle fonça en courant dans la direction qu'avait prit Akito, elle devait l'arrêter, qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans cet état. La jeune Soma courait rapidement en évitant les passants, elle devait faire vite, au fur et à mesure que Natsu poursuivait Akito, la jeune fille se rendit compte que son amie se dirigeait vers la maison de Shiguré. Alors qu'elle continuait de courir, Natsu chercha son portable dans sa poche de pantalon, elle grogna en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait oublié à la boutique d'Ayamé, elle était vraiment étourdie._

« Je me demande ce que fait Shiguré, il ne devrait pas être rentré ? »_ Demanda Tohru en rangeant la table._

« Il doit encore être avec cet abruti d'Ayamé »

« Ca c'est mal passé à la boutique ? »

_Kyô ne répondit pas, il regarda Tohru et haussa les épaules en soupirant, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il s'était prit une gifle par Natsu. Le jeune homme s'installa devant la télévision et l'alluma, quelques instant après, la jeune fille vint le rejoindre avec des petits gâteaux. Les deux adolescents se contentaient de regarder la télé, sans parler, Tohru était mal à l'aise, elle sentait bien que Kyô n'était pas dans son assiette. Alors que le jeune Soma changeait de chaîne, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête pour voir qui c'était, ils sursautèrent en voyant le visage d'Akito._

« Akito ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ! »_ S'exclama Kyô en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à Tohru_

« Va t'en le monstre. SORT ! »_ La chef des Soma avait empoigné le maudit par le col_

« Akito ne faites pas de mal à Kyô ! Je vous en prie ! »

« Tu vas regretter de t'être lié avec les Soma ! »_ Akito lâcha Kyô et le poussa par terre, puis elle sortit un couteau de son kimono et fonça sur Tohru _« TOUT EST TA FAUTE ! »

« NON ! »

_Tohru avait fermé les yeux sous la peur, quand elle les rouvrit elle vit avec horreur le corps de Natsu la protéger et se faire poignarder à sa place. La jeune Soma s'effondra à genoux, devant Akito qui avait lâché son couteau sous la surprise, la Chef des Soma prit le visage de Natsu dans ses mains en pleurant. Kyô quand à lui, restait fixe à regarder le sang de Natsu couler par terre, puis soudain, le maudit sortit de la maison dans l'espoir de trouver Hatori au Manoir, il devait absolument sauver la jeune fille. Alors qu'Akito pleurait toujours en serrant Natsu, celle-ci ferma les yeux et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, Tohru comprit qu'elle était à présent inconsciente, la jeune fille se précipita vers le téléphone en pleurant._

_Alors que Tohru essayait désespérément de joindre le Manoir où Shiguré, Kyô courait toujours, il devait se dépêcher si il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait à elle, et il ne voulait pas la perdre avant de lui avoir dit réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Kyô était tellement absorber par ses pensées qui étaient dirigés vers Natsu, qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un devant lui et percuta la personne, celle-ci tomba par terre en grogna. Kyô sursauta et vit avec soulagement que la personne n'était pas une fille, il l'avait échappé belle, puis il remarqua aussi que c'était Hatori qu'il avait percuté._

« HATORI ! AKITO EST A LA MAISON ! IL A VOULU POIGNARDER TOHRU MAIS NATSU C'EST MIT DEVANT ! »_ Hurla t-il en empoignant le médecin par les bras_

« Calme moi ! »_ S'exclama t-il pour le faire taire _« Viens, on prend la voiture ! »

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Je viens de remarquer qu'on ne pouvait plus répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres dans fanfics é.è c'est dommage ! Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Lilie n'a pas voulu la continuer, la pauvre est assez débordée avec les siennes qu'elle n'a toujours pas terminés, et puis maintenant que j'ai un appartement et un ordinateur tout va bien !**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le destin de Natsu

**Chapitre 22 : Le destin de Natsu**

_Akito était toujours assise par terre, elle serait fort Natsu dans ses bras en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, Tohru regardait la scène, impuissante. La jeune chef des Soma n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était observée par Tohru, elle ne pensait qu'à sa protégée qu'elle avait poignardé, elle s'en voulait tellement. Akito cria de désespoir en secouant Natsu pour qu'elle se réveille, mais rien ne se passa, la jeune femme s'effondra sur sa maudite en pleurant toujours. Alors que Tohru s'approchait dangereusement d'Akito pour essayer de l'apaiser, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hatori et Kyô entrèrent en courant._

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais Hatori ! » _S'exclama Akito en s'énervant sur le médecin _« Tu aurais pu faire plus vite ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a prévenu de son état, je te ferais remarquer. Maintenant écarte toi, je dois la soigner »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit ECARTE TOI ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de mal pour aujourd'hui ! On m'a prévenu pour Kuréno, heureusement quelqu'un m'a remplacé »

« Kuréno est malade ? » _Demanda Tohru en regardant le médecin puis Akito_

« Akito l'a aussi poignardé » _Répondit Kyô en s'éloignant de la chef de famille pour se mettre juste à côté de Tohru._

« Kyô, aide moi à transporter Natsu dans la voiture, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

_Le jeune homme se dépêcha de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et sortit à toute vitesse de la maison, Hatori ne le suivit pas, il s'approcha d'Akito et la regarda froidement, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse commettre un acte pareil. Le médecin demanda à Akito d'attendre Shiguré, il n'allait pas tarder à revenir, puis il se tourna vers Tohru et lui demanda de les accompagner, il n'avait aucune envie qu'Akito s'en prenne à elle. La jeune fille sortit de la maison en courant presque, Kyô venait d'installer Natsu sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, il s'installa du côté passager. Tohru, elle, prit place derrière, avec la blessée, elle mit la tête de Natsu sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux en espérant qu'elle ne meurt pas._

« Je suis rentré » _Fit Shiguré en entrant dans la maison, puis il remarqua des taches de sang par terre en fronça les sourcils_

« Tout est ma faute » _Murmura Akito qui arrivait vers l'écrivain, la jeune femme sanglotait et tremblait_

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« J'ai fait du mal à Natsu...je ne voulais pas...je ne voyait que Tohru Honda...elle est arrivé si vite »

« Qu'as-tu fait ! » _S'écria t-il en prenant Akito par les épaules_

« Je ne le voulais pas » _Murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux_

« Tohru ! Yuki ! Kyô ! » _Cria Shiguré en lâchant la jeune femme et en fouillant la maison à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant l'aider sur la situation._

« Tohru Honda est partit avec Kyô accompagné Hatori à l'hôpital » _Fit Akito en rejoignant le jeune homme_

« A l'hôpital ? » _Shiguré fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils_

« Natsu...est gravement blessée, je l'ai... »

« Que lui as-tu fait ! »

« JE L'AI POIGNARDE ! »_ Hurla Akito en s'écroulant par terre, à genoux._

« Comment as-tu osé la toucher » _Shiguré regarda froidement la jeune femme_

« C'était un accident ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là ! »

« Je suis rentré » _Fit la voix de Yuki à l'entrée, le jeune homme enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers l'écrivain, il n'avait pas encore vu Akito qui était toujours assise par terre._ « Tu en fais une tête Shiguré »

« Bon retour Yuki, tu n'as pas croisé Hatori par hasard ? »

« Non, pourquoi cela ? »

_Shiguré regarda le jeune homme puis son regard se porta sur la jeune chef qui tremblait toujours, Yuki tourna la tête et sursauta en la voyant, mais ce qui le troubla encore plus ce fut de la voir dans cet état. Akito sanglotait et pleurait, elle n'avait même pas fait attention à l'arrivé de Yuki, elle ne cessait de penser à Natsu qui allait peu être mourir après tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Shiguré mit le jeune homme au courant de la situation, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Akito pourrait faire une telle chose à Natsu. Yuki regarda une dernière fois la jeune chef puis il monta dans sa chambre, le regard triste, lui non plus ne voulait pas que Natsu meurt, elle avait été sa première véritable amie, il l'avait connu avant les autres._

« Tient bon Natsu, nous sommes presque arrivé » _Murmura Tohru à l'oreille de la jeune Soma_

« Pourvu qu'on arrive à tant »

« Calme toi Kyô, ce n'est pas en t'énervant que ça va changer quelque chose » _Hatori regarda rapidement sa sœur, elle était encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure._

« La ferme... »

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit Tohru ? » _Kyô venait de se retourner et regardait la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils_

« M...moi ? Mais rien voyons » _Bredouilla t-elle le visage tout rouge_

« C'est...moi...imbécile... » _Natsu ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle avait du mal à respirer_

« Ne parle pas » _Lui ordonna son frère_ « Garde tes forces, nous arrivons »

_Hatori accéléra un peu plus, ils étaient tous prés de l'hôpital, Natsu faisait son possible pour rester éveillée mais la tâche était dure, Kyô se retournait plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle était encore consciente car Tohru s'était endormit. Le jeune homme rencontra les yeux de Natsu, ses yeux si verts le fixaient longuement, il n'y avait pas de colère dans son regard, simplement de la tristesse et de la tendresse. Kyô secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la voir mourir, non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, il savait exactement à quoi pensait Natsu en le regardant comme ça, elle croyait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. La voiture d'Hatori s'arrêta brusquement devant l'hôpital faisant ainsi sortir Kyô de ses pensées. Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et prit Natsu dans ses bras, il courut aussi vite qu'il pu à l'entrée de l'hôpital, il cria, et plusieurs médecins accoururent jusqu'à lui. Hatori était juste derrière lui, il parla avec quelques médecins puis il les suivit, laissant Kyô seul, au milieu de l'entrée._

« Je suis certaine qu'elle va s'en sortir » _Dit Tohru avec un sourire en essayant de remonter le moral de Kyô qui ne cessait de fixer la porte par laquelle les médecins avaient emmenés la jeune fille._

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi confiante ? Tu as bien vu dans quel état elle était » _S'énerva le jeune homme devant la mine joyeuse de Tohru_

« J'essaie juste de me rassurer, en espérant fort qu'elle s'en sorte...je ne sais pas...peu être... »

« Tohru ! Kyô ! » _Hatori arriva vers eux à grand pas_ « Elle est sauvée, mais elle va devoir rester quelques temps à l'hôpital, elle l'a échappé belle, Natsu avait perdue beaucoup de sang, c'est presque un miracle si elle est encore en vie ! »

« J'étais sur que le destin de Natsu était de vivre » _Fit Tohru avec un immense sourire_

_La jeune fille se mit à sauter de joie à l'annonce d'Hatori, quand à Kyô, il fixait toujours les portes, il voulait la voir mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas, elle devait se reposer et n'avait droit à aucunes visites. Hatori ramena les deux jeunes à la maison, avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Akito chez Shiguré, quand ils arrivèrent là bas, Yuki expliqua au médecin que Shiguré avec ramené leur chef au Manoir. C'est difficilement, que Kyô trouva le sommeil ce soir là, comparé à Tohru qui était épuisée par cette journée, elle s'était endormit très vite. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de penser à ce qui c'était produit aujourd'hui, c'est au moment où il avait vu Natsu, recouverte de sang qu'il avait enfin comprit ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle._

« Soma Kyô » _Appela Mayuko qui faisait l'appel à son bureau, la jeune femme releva la tête et regarda dans la classe_ « Oh Soma, où est passé ton cousin » _Demanda t-elle à Yuki, celui-ci haussa les épaules, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle._

_Ce matin là, Kyô s'était levé beaucoup plus tôt que les autres, il avait décidé de rater quelques cours pour aller voir Natsu, le jeune homme avait fait ses exercices de sport quotidien, puis il partit à l'hôpital en espérant avoir le droit de voir la jeune fille. Dans la chambre, la jeune fille dormait paisiblement, elle avait des perfusions un peu partout et respirait normalement, Kyô s'approcha doucement d'elle, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Le jeune homme prit une chaise et se mit juste à côté de Natsu, il posa délicatement sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille et les caressa. Puis, délicatement, Kyô se pencha vers Natsu et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, il faisait très attention à ne pas la réveiller, puis le jeune homme reprit sa place sur sa chaise, comme si il n'avait rien fait._

_Après quelques minutes, Kyô remit la chaise à sa place et sortit de la chambre, il devait aller en cours, il était juste venu voir comme elle se portait. Alors que la porte se refermait sur le jeune homme, Natsu ouvrit les yeux et toucha ses lèvres en fixant la porte. Elle était réveillée depuis un bon moment mais n'avait rien dit et avait préféré jouer les endormit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il avait fait exprès de l'embrasser alors qu'elle était endormit pour qu'elle ne le sache pas, mais malheureusement pour lui, Natsu était bien éveillée au moment du baiser. La jeune fille sortit de ses rêveries en entendant des voix derrière la porte. Qui pouvait bien la déranger alors qu'elle devait se reposer ?_

« Les visites sont interdites pour vous madame, sous ordre de monsieur Akito Soma »

« Laissez moi passer imbécile ! » _Répliqua sèchement une voix féminine que la Soma reconnue automatiquement._

« Oh non, pas elle » _Fit Natsu en soupirant, la jeune fille leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer la personne que la jeune Soma détestait le plus au monde _

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard ! Je vais continuer de répondre aux reviews ! Je tiens à vous prèvenir que je n'ai plus le net :( ! Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééé ! Mais je continue à écrire ma fanfiction avec beaucoup de mal lol ! Kisuu !**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**louwenn :** _AHAHAHAHAHA alors alors ? Tu es contente qu'elle ne soit pas morte ? Elle ne va pas mourir, du moins pas encore ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizoux !_


End file.
